


Six Degrees of Freedom

by 382



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - DEA, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mostly Gen, детектив, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: В УБН поступает анонимное сообщение о связи компании «Империя Полетов» с крупнейшим в Мексике наркокартелем. Работу под прикрытием поручают агенту Хаксу. В ходе расследования подозрение падает на руководителя проектов «Империи» — Кайло Рена. И теперь Хаксу предстоит собрать воедино все части этого пазла и выяснить, где скрывается истина.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 29





	Six Degrees of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolarMortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMortis/gifts).



Вечерний трафик нарастал. Инфинити плавно скользила по Пайн-стрит, оставляя умеренно запруженные улицы Финансового округа с такси и редкими пешеходами позади. Начавшийся еще в обед дождь шел до сих пор, превращая город в едва различимое за тонировкой автомобиля размытое пятно. Мимо проплывали приевшиеся взгляду витрины уже закрытых магазинов, цветочных лавок и кафе. Стоило бы попросить выбрать другой маршрут, но это уже в следующий раз. Зато хоть сегодня обошлось без созерцания очередей на входах у ресторанов: действительно, лучше поменять планы, чем промокнуть до нитки.

В салоне машины приятно пахло сосной и кожей, Билли Холидей тянула гласные на Джаз Грув, добавляя в настроение нотки меланхолии своим хитом про ненастье. Словно в противовес сырости и холоду — сплошной уют и комфорт.

По мнению Кайло погода полностью соответствовала этому дню. Ведь именно сегодня председатель компании «Империя полетов» и его босс мистер Сноук отмечал свой семьдесят четвертый день рождения. По этому случаю в особняке на Бродерик-стрит планировалась небольшая вечеринка, на которую Кайло собирался прибыть по крайней мере за полчаса до указанного в приглашении времени. Потому как если у обычных людей «небольшая» представляла из себя тесный семейный круг, несколько близких друзей и пару бутылок вина, то у Сноука можно было рассчитывать на присутствие совета директоров компании полным составом, духовой оркестр в красных мундирах и полдюжины ящиков Вдовы Клико. К сожалению, чек-лист Сноука на этом не заканчивался: накануне он уведомил, что планирует представить ему его нового заместителя.

— Как будто нельзя подождать до понедельника, и не портить мне выходной, — поделился Кайло с Фазмой, своим ассистентом, выступавшей также в роли водителя. — Это так похоже на председателя Сноука, считать, что неформальная обстановка сможет настроить меня на позитивный лад. Я же против самой идеи, а не конкретного человека. Пока, во всяком случае, — добавил он. — А что ты по этому поводу думаешь?

— Что назначение мистера Хакса на должность может дать вам немного свободного времени и внести в жизнь приятное разнообразие, — высказалась Фазма, поворачивая руль влево.

— Приятное разнообразие? — удивленно переспросил Кайло. — Да ничего, кроме новой головной боли это не принесет. Я работаю двадцать четыре на семь, и до недавнего времени это всех устраивало, и меня в том числе. А теперь им потребовалось дать мне заместителя, и то, с не полным доступом.

— В других отделах у всех руководителей есть замы. Правда, смотри на происходящее как на предложение руки помощи. Сможешь, наконец, хоть немного отдохнуть, — сказала Фазма, выезжая на Коламбус-авеню. — Но я полностью понимаю твои опасения. Надежных людей трудно найти.

А как раз надежность волновала Кайло сейчас в первую очередь. Он еще не решил, будет ли посвящать Фазму в подробности недавнего разговора со Сноуком. Лишняя осторожность не повредила бы. За ним могли следить, могли подбирать замену — ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным наверняка, даже с таким проверенным человеком, как Фазма. И все же, пока она ничем не заслужила подозрений.

— Но не невозможно, взять хотя бы тебя, — заметил Кайло. — Два года работы в «Империи». И, должен заметить, два безупречных года.

— Спасибо, — Фазма заулыбалась. — Не стоит забывать, что лояльность сотрудников напрямую зависит от качеств босса.

— Ты, кстати, навела меня на одну мысль. — Кайло на мгновение замолчал, обдумывая то, что собирался сказать. — Если Сноук так хочет назначить мне заместителя, может быть, предложить ему тебя? Зачем брать человека со стороны и контролировать его доступ к информации и проектам, если уже есть кто-то, кто в курсе всех дел нашей компании. Как ты смотришь на это?

— Без энтузиазма, — сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица ответила Фазма. — Принести тебе кофе или договориться о переносе встречи, а потом уйти на пятьдесят второй этаж, это одно. И совсем другое — разрываться на два фронта, как это делаешь ты. Что-то я не готова погрузиться в самолетостроение так глубоко.

— Слушай, но никто не говорит, что тебе придется самой самолеты строить. Я же тоже не этим занимаюсь, — рассмеялся Кайло. — Твои личные качества полностью отвечают требованиям на должность заместителя руководителя, подумай над этим.

— Спасибо. Но у меня в отличие от тебя точно не найдется двадцать пятый, а то и двадцать шестой час в сутках, чтобы держать под контролем столько задач разом.

— Сомневаюсь, что умения мистера Хакса заходят намного дальше кофе и телефонных звонков, — пробормотал Кайло, категорически не желая сдаваться под натиском ее аргументов. Фазма, как он уже заметил, обладала природным даром убеждения. Еще один плюс в копилку ее умений.

Она продолжила, как ни в чем ни бывало:

— А ты видел его рекомендательное письмо и резюме? Такой богатый опыт не может оставить равнодушным. Председатель Сноук умеет делать выбор.

— Его всегда впечатляет все новое и необычное, что странно, с учетом некоторых нюансов нашего бизнеса. А тут еще и иностранец. Сноук упоминал что-то… Мистер Хакс, кажется, англичанин?

— Судя по всему. В резюме написано, что он закончил Имперский колледж Лондона. А в Штаты перебрался вроде как пару недель назад.

— Конечно, он не перестанет быть выпускником золотого треугольника, но, как показывает опыт, многие в «Империи» рано или поздно находят способ вылететь с места. Какое бы образовательное учреждение не заканчивали.

— Мне казалось, что своим коротким сроком службы некоторые наши сотрудники зачастую обязаны именно тебе.

Кайло поймал ее взгляд в зеркале и беззаботно улыбнулся.

— Неисповедимы пути Господни, кажется, так говорят?

Через пару минут они выехали на Бродерик-стрит. Пришлось пристроиться в хвост из шести машин, ожидающих своей очереди подъехать к воротам особняка.

— Это же не схождение благодатного огня, в самом деле! — возмутился Кайло, разглядывая вереницу из людей и машин.

— Что-то ты стал слишком часто обращаться к божественному, это какой-то код? Моргни дважды, если тебе угрожает опасность.

— Я уже готов обратиться к чему угодно, только бы этот вечер закончился как можно скорее.

— Всего пара часов, — подбодрила Фазма, снимая блокировку с дверей.

— Точно не хочешь пойти? В моем приглашении поставили «плюс один».

— Ни в коем случае, — отказалась Фазма с неподдельным ужасом. — Лучше подожду тебя в гараже.

✈

Разумеется, все было организовано на высшем уровне. Начиная с закусок и напитков, которые разносили нанятые из кейтеринговой службы официанты в белых пиджаках с золотыми пуговицами, заканчивая приглашениями, которые Сноук, по слухам, подписал собственноручно. Это было в его стиле — пускать пыль в глаза, так что слухи вполне были оправданы.

Гости собирались в просторном холле, украшенном композициями из живых цветов. Через приоткрытую боковую дверь в сад можно было разглядеть готовящихся к выступлению музыкантов. Праздничные гирлянды пускали целую россыпь огоньков по блестящим бокам валторн, тромбонов и саксофонов.

Кайло заметил Сноука в глубине холла у лестницы в компании высокого рыжеволосого мужчины. И теперь пытался пробиться к ним, здороваясь за руку с коллегами, кивая их менее знакомым спутникам и спутницам, стараясь не задерживаться больше чем на минуту.

— О, Кайло, наслаждаешься вечером? — спросил Сноук, как только он оказался в поле его зрения.

— Да, все просто роскошно. От вас было бы странно ожидать другого, председатель Сноук, — заметил Кайло вежливо, когда остановился рядом. — Надеюсь, вы получили мои поздравления?

— Подарок доставили еще утром, спасибо, — уголки рта дернулись в подобии улыбки, но Сноук сразу же перевел взгляд на своего собеседника. — Кайло, разреши представить тебе мистера Армитэйджа Хакса. Армитэйдж с завтрашнего дня приступает к работе, так что можешь начинать вводить его в основной курс дел.

Надо признать, Кайло уже приготовился задавать провокационные вопросы и слушать долгую хорошо отрепетированную речь в ответ по поводу поразительных способностей нового подчиненного. Как вдруг Сноук просто отошел в сторону, отсалютовав им бокалом. Без внимания он, правда, не остался: новый спутник в лице вице-адмирала Генри Симмонса оказался как нельзя кстати. Интересно, ускользнет ли от гостей присутствие директора Агентства Национальной Безопасности, а если нет, придется ли ему комментировать ситуацию, или секретари Сноука справятся самостоятельно? Кайло в последнюю очередь хотел как и отвечать на вопросы по поводу АНБ, так и сталкиваться с его представителем лично. Мистер Симмонс никогда не отличался дружелюбием, но последнее время еще больше держался в стороне.

В любом случае, разочарование от ухода Сноука задело Кайло на физическом уровне, оставив горький привкус на языке. Он рассчитывал, что сумеет задать тон беседе заранее спланированной атакой, а теперь затянувшееся молчание становилось напряженным. Хакс смотрел куда-то поверх его плеча, также отказываясь от возможности сделать первую подачу, будто и вовсе не собирался заговаривать. Чувство растерянности на мгновение выбило Кайло из колеи, так что он был рад ухватиться за бокал шампанского на подносе у официанта.

— Нервничаешь, Армитэйдж? — Кайло пошел в легкое наступление. — Выпей, на тебе лица нет, — второй рукой он захватил еще один бокал и протянул Хаксу.

— Произносится А́рмитаж, да ради всего святого! — он мгновенно отбил атаку, и это прозвучало настолько по-британски, насколько только было возможно. Будто бы кто-то поймал Би-би-си в прямом эфире. — И я бы оценил, если бы вы ограничились в обращении ко мне фамилией, мистер Рен, — потребовал Хакс, принимая бокал.

Все, чего ожидал Кайло от этой встречи окончательно развеялось. Никакой саморекламы, никакой дистанции, ничего общего со старой доброй светской беседой на тему погоды, спорта и последнего просмотренного фильма. Как там говорила Фазма, приятное разнообразие? Разнообразие, вот уж точно.

— Тогда я в свою очередь оценю, если ты будешь обращаться ко мне по имени. Без лишних формальностей.

— Значит, мы договорились, — произнес Хакс уже другим тоном и протянул руку. — Приятно познакомиться, Кайло.

— Взаимно, Хакс. — Он ответил на рукопожатие. — А теперь расскажи мне, как тебе удалось попасться в руки Сноуку, и почему ты, черт возьми, не исправил его произношение?

Разговор завязался сам собой.

✈

Кайло не сразу понял, что в кармане его пиджака вибрирует телефон. Хаксу пришлось указать на это, а ему извиняться и все же ответить.

— Код красный? — услышал он в трубке голос Фазмы.

— Красный? — переспросил Кайло и посмотрел на наручные часы. — Уже, что — полночь?

— Я только хотела узнать, ты поедешь домой сегодня, или останешься в особняке до утра? И если так, тогда во сколько тебя забрать завтра?

— Разумеется, не останусь. Жди у ворот, буду через пару минут.

Кайло отключился и спрятал телефон обратно. Он не заметил, как прошло столько времени.

— Тебя заждались? — с улыбкой спросил Хакс.

— Забыл отпустить ассистента, — ответил Кайло, — не думал, что задержусь дольше пары часов.

— Да уж, вечер пролетел, — пробормотал Хакс и взглянул на экран своего телефона. — Кстати, о времени. Можно получить твое расписание?

— Я буду с восьми в переговорной «Вояджер». На портале найдешь свою папку, я скину в нее план встреч и задач на ближайшие две недели. Завтра планируется обсуждение «Линейдж-1000» и брифинг по «Легаси-600».

Кайло взглядом поискал Сноука, но в поле зрения его не оказалось. В конце концов, можно отправить сообщение, или и вовсе сделать вид, что если он и ушел не попрощавшись, это в порядке вещей. Хакс вот даже не собирался прощаться со Сноуком, а ему, как новичку, не помешало бы проявить чуть больше уважения.

— Сегодня мне нужно еще посмотреть кое-какие бумаги, так что, пора ехать, — сообщил Кайло и начал пробираться к выходу через не намного поредевшую несмотря на поздний час толпу гостей.

Они покинули особняк вместе, и Хакс проследовал за ним до самой машины. Дождь закончился, оставив в воздухе приятную свежесть. Дышалось хорошо и свободно, пусть голова и гудела от выпитого шампанского. И, надо признать, местами немного напряженного диалога с новым заместителем.

Фазма ждала у машины и с готовностью открыла дверь перед Кайло.

— Инфинити Кью 50, настоящая красавица, — заметил Хакс, глядя на машину. — Подарок?

— Я достаточно самостоятельный, чтобы купить себе автомобиль.

— И выбрать динамичный красный, судя по всему, тоже.

Кайло удивленно поднял брови, но Хакс, проигнорировав этот жест, снова достал телефон и загрузил Uber. Поистине, это был самый странный кандидат в «Империю» за все время.

— Тебе куда?

— Мишн-стрит 301.

— Думаю, я могу подвезти... — бодро начал Кайло, но тут же осекся. — Подожди, серьезно?

— Абсолютно серьезно. Должен же я где-то жить.

— Например, в нашей башне. И не на сорок шестом этаже случайно?

— На сорок втором.

— Ты полон сюрпризов, — заключил Кайло.

Они забрались в салон, щелкнули ремнями безопасности и машина мягко тронулась. Колеса зашуршали по еще непросохшему асфальту с убаюкивающей мелодичностью.

— Скорей уж — ваши эйчар, — продолжил прерванный разговор Хакс. — Они предложили мне апартаменты с корпоративной скидкой на аренду, а я не стал отказываться. Слишком просторные для одного, но это не самое страшное, к чему нужно будет привыкнуть.

— К чему же еще? — поинтересовался Кайло.

— О, список настолько велик, что можно даже не начинать, — Хакс с интересом принялся осматривать салон. — Да и тратить драгоценное время проектного директора на то, что, при всем уважении, его не касается…

Кайло предостерегающе поднял руку.

— Прежде чем ты продолжишь, я хочу кое-что уточнить. Возможно, у меня искаженное вашей телеиндустрией восприятие, но разве англичане — не самая вежливая нация?

— А, это как раз есть в списке. «Привыкнуть к тому, что американцы считают англичан самой вежливой нацией». Практически первым пунктом, сразу после «Отвыкнуть от заблуждения, что все американцы — самовлюбленные болваны».

На такое Кайло бы обязательно отреагировал. Если бы Фазма не посчитала ответ Хакса смешным. Или даже уморительным: она чуть не пропустила поворот, так сильно смеялась.

— Извините, сэр, — выдавила она из себя, добавив официальную форму обращения, которой они пользовались только при посторонних. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Тебя спасает, только то, что ты за рулем.

Кайло повернулся к Хаксу. Тот устроился с максимальным комфортом, откинув голову назад и одним взглядом будто спрашивая: «А что в самом деле, произошло?». Его самоуверенность обезоруживала. Что он вообще за человек такой? В памяти всплыли строчки из резюме: Хаксу тридцать четыре, он никогда не был женат и особо отмечал готовность к командировкам и переезду. Неужели подобный Кайло одиночка, или и вовсе не способный окружить себя близкими и друзьями?

Конечно, нельзя делать выводы после первых часов знакомства. Хаксу под силу было расположить к себе собеседника, даже вызвать некоторую симпатию, но с толку сбивало то, как он держался в целом. Слишком принужденно, словно старался показаться более расслабленным, чем был на самом деле. Поведение, свойственное людям, которые пытаются скрыть сильное волнение. Как любой другой, Хакс мог испытывать стресс от получения должности в такой крупной компании, или, сколько бы не писал про готовность к командировкам, переезда в Штаты. Тогда подобное поведение можно было бы объяснить защитной реакцией. Вот только Хакс кажется старался чересчур, будто выбранная им ироничная манера не выступила щитом, а оказалась обувью не по размеру. И он спотыкается на каждой попытке грубо пошутить или ответить колкостью.

Однако шестое чувство, наравне с мигренью, скреблось где-то в висках, и простые объяснения не казались надежными.

Кайло пообещал себе, что вернется к этому позже. А пока их везли по ночным улицам Сан-Франциско, впечатления от вечера постепенно выцветали, и на смену им приходила головная боль. Кайло сжал виски руками. Скорей всего, Фазма заметила этот жест.

— Подъезжаем.

Действительно, они уже выехали на Мишн-стрит. С любого конца улицы взгляду открывалась Миллениум Тауэр, входившая в список недвижимости, принадлежащей Сноуку и «Империи». Башня, может, и не представляла из себя самое красивое высотное здание Сан-Франциско, но определенно вносила свой вклад в облик Финансового округа. Пятьдесят восемь этажей из стали, стекла и бетона, минимализм, простые формы, и возможность арендовать апартаменты класса «бизнес» в самом сердце делового района — неплохой стартовый пакет, чтобы заявить о себе.

Машина мягко остановилась напротив центрального входа в здание. Фазма попрощалась с ними обоими и вырулила ко въезду на подземную парковку. Там ей предстояло пересесть на свой Шевроле и, наконец, посвятить время себе. В контракте, конечно, досконально прописали ее рабочие и нерабочие часы, график выходных и отгулов, однако Кайло особо ценил в ней готовность отступить от графиков и, что самое главное, никому об этом не сообщить. Фазма вообще была не из болтливых, чем, конечно, зарабатывала себя с десяток дополнительных очков. За два года совместной работы они неплохо сблизились, и Кайло мог с уверенностью сказать, что доверяет ей практически также, как себе. Словом, не ассистент, а золото.

Магнитный ключ пустил в просторное лобби, затем — в лифт, подтверждая доступ к выбранным этажам. Не сговариваясь, Кайло и Хакс разошлись по разные стороны лифтовой кабины. Ритмы босановы заполнили собой паузу, возникшую еще в машине, но вместо приятного расслабления лишь усиливали головную боль.

Кайло прикрыл глаза, размышляя о том, что этот вечер прошел совсем не так, как он рассчитывал. И что все-таки не стоило пить последние пару бокалов.

Скорость движения лифта замедлилась и приятный женский голос сообщил: «Этаж сорок два».

Кайло не открыл глаза, чтобы попрощаться с Хаксом, сражаясь с волнами пульсирующей боли в висках, а когда открыл их в следующий раз, створки лифта уже закрывались и кабина оказалась ожидаемо пустой.

✈

Всего восемь этажей разницы, но вид открывался уже совершенно другой. Плюс, конечно, угол и сторона обзора. Если апартаменты Хакса выходили на соседнюю башню Сэйлсфорс, то окна переговорной «Вояджер» приглашали полюбоваться пирсами и мостом Бей-Бридж во всей его красе. Вода была где-то далеко внизу, и отсюда казалась плотной и неподвижной. Утренняя дымка и расстояние не позволяли разглядеть речной транспорт и прочие судна, но Хакс постарался представить и их, и влажный ветер, и легкое покачивание на водной глади.

Дверь переговорной открылась так, как и положено, бесшумно, но боковым зрением Хакс заметил фигуру на входе.

— Наслаждаешься видами? — вместо приветствия спросила Фазма. Тон у нее был рассерженный, так что слова прозвучали как претензия.

— И тебе доброе утро, как дела?

Фазма на ходу бросила тонкую папку на овальный переговорный стол и пересекла оставшееся расстояние до окна со скоростью шаровой молнии. Неудивительно, что ее лимонно-желтый брючный костюм словно оставил после себя в воздухе золотистые всполохи.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь, как у меня дела, после того, что устроил на приеме.

— Так значит, я сумел произвести впечатление? — поинтересовался Хакс, стоило только хромированному доводчику привести стеклянную дверь в спокойствие, ограждая их от ненужных свидетелей. Пауза также помогла справиться с резью в глазах от яркой расцветки костюма.

— В два часа ночи мне пришлось вылезти из постели, одеться и приехать к Кайло. В два часа ночи! — отчеканила Фазма. — Вот что ты делал в это время?

— Спал, как и все нормальные люди, разумеется. Скажи, какое отношение к твоему ночному путешествию имею я?

— Непосредственное, — улыбка, с которой Фазма это произнесла, была совсем недобрая. — Но не торопи фантазию. Боссу нужен был аспирин. Шампанское и ты превратили его мозги в, цитата, «мясной рулет, пролежавший целый день на раскаленной крыше».

— Очень поэтично.

— О, особенно поэтично стало, когда я наконец вернулась к себе в квартиру и получила от Кайло, которому стало лучше, пятиминутное аудио сообщение. В нем он в разных выражениях высказал сомнения относительно твоего назначения и также предположил, что тебе нельзя доверять. Он теряется в догадках, зачем ты нужен в штате и подозревает бог весть что. Заметь, я цитирую: «Наверное, стоит подержать его на секретарской работе и проверить, также он умен, как и остер на язык».

— Но ты ведь привела ряд железных аргументов, почему не надо спешить с выводами и заставлять носить меня кофе? — с надеждой уточнил Хакс.

— С чего бы? — удивилась Фазма. — Во-первых, я не состою в полиции уже два года. А значит из этого следует и «во-вторых»: я понятия не имею, на каком основании ты здесь находишься. — Фазма взяла небольшую, но красноречивую паузу. — Однако тебе крупно повезло, что я по-прежнему считаю тебя своим другом. Он прислушался к моим аргументам в защиту и пообещал дать тебе шанс.

— Ты рассказала, что мы знакомы?

— Разумеется, нет, — фыркнула Фазма. — Это повлекло бы за собой ненужные вопросы и подозрения. Так что теперь ты должен мне, Армитаж Хакс…

— Думаю вернуть долг сразу и простить тебе то, что ты не поздоровалась — и это спустя столько лет и ни одной открытки на Рождество! Мы точно друзья? — перебил ее Хакс.

Лицо Фазмы приобрело крайне гневное выражение.

— Да что с тобой не так? — ошарашено воскликнула она. — Не узнаю тебя.

— Это можно принять за комплимент с учетом того, что… — Хакс на мгновение замолчал и продолжил с большой неохотой, — ты ведь понимаешь, что мне не следует тебе что-либо рассказывать? Ты — лицо гражданское, а я веду расследование и, черт, Фазма. Даже эта информация для тебя уже лишняя.

— А, то есть ты выбрал амплуа сноба для своего прикрытия? — с сарказмом заметила она. — Скорей меняй тактику. Чем более гибкую линию с Кайло ты выберешь, тем большего добьешься. А на счет остального, Хакс, мы знаем друг друга уже восемь лет. Я не стану тебя подставлять, чтобы ты мне не рассказал. Понимаю, это не дает никаких гарантий, но вот тебе мое слово.

— УБН с тобой бы не согласилось.

— О, боже, — Фазма сцепила руки в замок и нервно прошлась по комнате. — Только не говори, что ты ввязался в организованную борьбу с наркотиками.

— Что значит «о, боже» и «ввязался»? — удивился Хакс. — Такая же работа, как и любая другая. Как будто когда мы с тобой начинали патрульными, риска было меньше.

— Намного меньше! — возразила Фазма. — И даже при подобном раскладе я ушла оттуда.

— Не осуждаю. Хотя до сих пор жалею о твоей отставке, — признался Хакс. — Хороших напарников, знаешь, не так просто найти.

— Вчера Кайло сказал мне почти тоже самое, — улыбка наконец смягчила лицо Фазмы. — Слушай, хоть я и рассчитывала, что ты намекнешь, в чем тут дело, я не буду из тебя ничего вытягивать. А если тебе понадобится помощь, просто скажи. Ты знаешь, что всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Хакс сделал глубокий вдох, подошел к переговорному столу и отодвинул два кресла.

— Давай поговорим.

— С этого можно было и начать. — Без возражений Фазма заняла предложенное место. — Если ты работаешь теперь в УБН, то я тем более не понимаю, что ты делаешь в «Империи».

— Веду расследование, а что же еще? У Управления есть некоторые сведения, которые нужно проверить. Мы пытаемся получить хоть какие-то новые зацепки, но «Империя» просто какой-то Форт Нокс. Я бы сказал, это чудо, что мне удалось внедриться так быстро, да еще и получить место так близко к Кайло Рену.

— Но в чудеса ты не веришь, — заметила Фазма. — И все-таки... наркотики и «Империя»? Или, еще лучше, и Кайло? Вообще не сходится. Я работаю с ним уже два года. И за все время не было ни одного намека на то, что он причастен к какой-то нелегальной деятельности. У Кайло даже нет собственного оружия. Образцовый гражданин, работающий на американскую мечту день и ночь. Проверяй, что хочешь: банковские счета, выписки по кредиткам, налоговая. Уверена, все в полном порядке.

— Скажи это еще раз, посмотрев на его часы, машину и место, где он живет, — хмыкнул Хакс, сложив руки на груди. — Мне понадобится два пожизненных срока службы в УБН, чтобы купить хотя бы колеса от этой Инфинити.

— Не преувеличивай, — Фазма усмехнулась, — будет достаточного и одного, еще и на руль останется. Или можешь уйти из УБН. Поработаешь на «Империю» месяц-другой, и получишь такую же. В добавок еще и из тесной квартирки на Стейнер-стрит выберешься.

— Откуда такая уверенность, что я не переехал?

— Потому что я тебя знаю, — с улыбкой ответила Фазма. — Если бы кто-то попробовал лишить тебя этого дома, ты бы лег под бульдозер как Артур Дент.

— Может, и лег бы, — сквозь зубы произнес Хакс. — Только не в пижаме и халате!

— Нет, конечно, нет, — она снисходительно покивала. — Но ты все равно не сможешь меня переубедить. Если тебе что-то действительно западает в душу, ты к этому прикипаешь намертво. Тем не менее, если бы ты получил дополнительное образование, или наверстал что-нибудь по проектному делу… Кто знает?

— Ха-ха, Фазма, очень смешно, — Хакс наиграно рассмеялся. — Мне пришлось проштудировать сотни страниц по администрированию проектов, и остается только надеяться, что этот «опыт» не разоблачит меня раньше, чем я кого-то арестую. Управление составило такую биографию, будто я Джеймс Бонд, спасающий Соединенное Королевство, — в его тоне сквозила досада и раздражение. — А ты вот кстати, неплохо устроилась, — он кивком указал на ее костюм. — Выглядит дорого.

— Это подарок на день рождения от босса, между прочим. — На этих словах Хакс почти закатил глаза, и Фазма повторила с нажимом: — Подарок, Хакс! У нас с ним сугубо деловые отношения. Ты удивишься узнав, что он предпочитает их любым другим взаимоотношениям.

— Я читал в досье, что он живет один и уже долгое время ни с кем не встречается, — подтвердил Хакс. — Для человека его положения это несколько странно, согласись?

Фазма пожала плечами в ответ.

— Знаешь, положение положением, а характер никто не отменял. Он все время на работе, а встречаться с коллегами вроде как не в его правилах. Тебе ли не знать, когда при таком графике времени и на себя не остается, не то, что на кого-то другого. Ты вот даже кошку себе не можешь завести!

— Я пытался, — возразил Хакс, — просто пришлось отдать ее соседке.

— Потому что? — подначила его Фазма.

— Потому что я не успевал ее кормить. И она мяукала так громко, что миссис Танабэ даже вызвала службу по защите животных, — Хакс мрачно признал свое поражение. — Хорошо, твоя взяла. Но, хочу заметить, что человек это не тоже самое, что и кошка. Во-первых, он сам может о себе позаботиться, а во-вторых, когда у тебя есть и обеспеченная жизнь, и безопасная работа, после который ты точно знаешь, что вернешься домой, как-то странно отказываться от каких-либо отношений.

— Ладно, давай не будем об этом, — прервала его Фазма, давая понять, что личная жизнь босса не лучшая тема для обсуждения. — В любом случае, размеры зарплат не должны вызывать подозрение, — Фазма вернулась к основной мысли. — Многомиллионная прибыль «Империи Полетов» действительно приходит с продажи самолетов. Ты даже представить не можешь масштабы подобного бизнеса.

— Управление предполагает, что незаконная деятельность проходит через весьма ограниченный круг лиц, а деньги, соответственно, отмываются через подставные фирмы, — пояснил Хакс. — Классика.

— И у вас есть что-то на Кайло? — уточнила Фазма.

Прежде чем ответить, Хакс внимательно вгляделся в ее лицо. Меньше всего хотелось ошибиться, вот так выложив все при встрече человеку, с которым он уже два года не поддерживал связи. Он слышал, что Фазма получила работу в «Империи» буквально через пару недель после ухода из полиции. Могла ли кардинальным образом измениться ее лояльность закону и порядку за прошедшее время? Хороший вопрос, однако, характер и правда никто не отменял. Фазма обладала рядом положительных качеств, но самым ценным в ней всегда оставалось обостренное чувство справедливости. Могли измениться какие-то нюансы, но Хакс решил остановиться на том, что по-прежнему всецело доверяет бывшей напарнице.

— Конечно, ты знаешь, что у «Империи» заводы в Мексике, — начал он свой рассказ. — Это, разумеется, не повод записывать их в наркоторговцы. Но в Управление поступило анонимное сообщение, так что две недели назад мы установили слежку за топ-менеджментом «Империи». На задание отправили детектива Митаку. Он пришел в полицию где-то через месяц после твоей отставки и, к сожалению, получил место моего напарника.

— К сожалению? — переспросила Фазма. — Что, ходячая катастрофа?

— Апокалипсис, особенно, на фоне тебя, — подтвердил Хакс. — Через полтора года я решил перейти в УБН, Митака загорелся той же идей. Мы вместе подали заявление и оба прошли. И вот, спустя несколько мелких заданий его назначили на дело «Империи» и поручили вести слежку. Более неподходящего человека сложно найти, уж поверь.

— Но, раз ты здесь, материалы он так и не достал?

— В том то и дело, что достал. Пара фотографий, всего лишь зацепка, но их хватило, чтобы всерьез взяться за «Империю», — продолжил Хакс. — Тебе наверное будет интересно узнать, еще кое-что. Митаку сняли с дела. Якобы из-за того, что ему предложили повышение в отделе по контролю за оборотом. И знаешь, где? Нью-Мексико, Альбукерке. Мне до сих пор в эту складную историю верится как-то с трудом.

— Да уж, и правда странно. Может, ты его недооценил?

— Это навряд ли. Хотя, я уже ничему бы не удивился.

— Значит тебе скинули сомнительное дело с сырыми материалами и отправили работать под прикрытием? — подытожила Фазма.

— Получается, так.

— Не работа, а мечта! — протянула она. — Но, если серьезно, у тебя уже есть план?

— Буду изучать материалы по сделкам, для начала. И попробую узнать, что за человек Кайло Рен. Если ты права, и он не имеет к этому никакого отношения, лучше выяснить это на начальной стадии. И приступить к поискам того, кто имеет.

— А почему бы тебе сразу не заняться Сноуком? — удивилась Фазма. — Сильно сомневаюсь, что кто-то может быть причастным к наркобизнесу в компании без его ведома.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но и такое случается, — заверил ее Хакс. — В Управлении считают, что вероятность его причастности слишком мала, слежка не принесла по нему никаких данных. Но Сноука я бы тоже проверил более тщательно. Насколько я понял, у него есть связи даже в Агентстве Национальной Безопасности… — Хакс забарабанил пальцами по столу. — По словам Митаки, его охраняют получше президента США. Не представляю, как бы я смог пробиться и развернуть расследование у него под носом, не вызвав подозрений.

— Звучит как-то безнадежно, ты не находишь?

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Хакс. — Есть же Кайло Рен и его новоиспеченный заместитель в лице меня. Если что, ближе к Сноуку уже некуда. Все просто.

— Просто? Кайло всегда выступал против идеи добавить в команду человека на позицию своего заместителя. Он грамотный руководитель и прекрасно со всем справляется. Исполнителей и менеджеров в проектном отделе и так в избытке. Не могу поверить, что тебе будет просто удержаться здесь.

— И я не верю. Буду действовать, любыми способами, пока не докопаюсь до истины, — сказал, как отрезал, Хакс. — Потребуется, разворошу «Империю» до самого основания. Заранее извини, если лишу работы.

— Если бы я не верила в невиновность своего босса, я бы уже прикидывала, на что потратить выходное пособие, — пошутила Фазма. — И все же, пересмотри свою линию поведения с ним. Главное, не перегибай. В последние пару недель Кайло и так как на взводе.

— Фазма, доверься мне, я знаю, что делаю.

— Когда Кайло поймет, что ты не профессионал, он выставит тебя, как выставляет всех, кто не способен с ним сработаться и не представляет ценности для компании. — В ее взгляде теперь читалось беспокойство.

— Но у меня нет времени раскачиваться, — стоял на своем Хакс.

— Тогда я скину тебе на почту «Пятьдесят вещей, которые способны вывести Кайло Рена из себя». Прочтешь, выучишь и никогда не будешь так делать. Или пойдешь прямо по списку, и уже завтра я приеду помогать тебе освобождать апартаменты.

— Ты ведь несерьезно?

— Нет, но ты почти поверил, — улыбка стерла тревогу с ее лица. — Для тебя ведь не новость, что большинство людей обладает блестящим талантом бесить других практически на пустом месте? Так вот…

— Давай все же вернемся к делу, — взмолился Хакс. — Кажется, ты сбилась с мысли, и я уже не понимаю, к чему ведет этот разговор.

— Ты заставляешь меня повторяться, — сказала Фазма со вздохом. — Разговор ведет к тому, что я знаю тебя. И могу с уверенностью заявить, что неплохо узнала Кайло. Не груби ему, и не нарвешься на ответную грубость.

— Ага, точно. Звучит почти также, как «не стреляй в него, и он не выстрелит в тебя». — Хакс откинулся в кресло, обдумывая то, что услышал. Все бы ничего, но Управление ставило ему жесткие сроки и любое промедление могло стоить многого, вплоть до карьеры. Оставалось принять тот факт, что действовать придется решительно.

— Знаешь, торопиться и работать в оперативном режиме, не одно и то же, — задумчиво произнес Хакс. — А наш директор в Управлении считает, что достаточно просто внедриться; что Кайло Рен сразу же пригласит меня на метамфетаминовую вечеринку, а мне останется только произвести арест.

— Сказочники, — Фазма пожала плечами, встала на ноги и аккуратно задвинула свое кресло. — Не мне тебя учить, как вести расследование. Но раз ты уж попал в «Империю» на такую высокую должность, разреши помочь в другом. — Она набрала побольше воздуха и продолжила: — Думаю, ты уже слышал, что на корпоративном портале у нас хранятся все нужные для работы файлы. Все накладные, сметы, договора, все загружается туда. Я, как ассистент руководителя проекта, должна иметь доступ ко всем документам, которые запрашивает Кайло, а также знать его расписание. Поэтому не забывай открывать мне доступ.

— Хорошо. Что-то еще? Кайло упоминал о брифинге в восемь.

— Да, он устраивает собрания каждый понедельник, — подтвердила Фазма. — Сегодня обсудят проект «Линейдж-1000», он уже прошел финальную стадию. Отдел продаж рвет маркетологов в ожидании каталогов, так что говорить будут в основном о рекламе. А в этой папке, — она указала на тонкий картонный конверт на столе, — новый проект, «Легаси-600». Посмотри хотя бы мельком, даст тебе фору.

Хакс выслушал не перебивая, проводил ее до двери и уже было потянулся к ручке, как Фазма перехватила его за локоть.

— Я надеюсь, ты меня понял, — с надеждой сказала она. — Будь собой, это твой шанс получить вотум доверия и не подставиться. Береги себя.

— Спасибо, Фазма, ты тоже.

Дверь за ней закрылась, и Хакс вернулся к столу. Он хорошо был знаком с убеждением, что доверие — сырье, из которого чеканится любая монета, хотя сам старался всегда полагаться на факты. Пока факты указывали лишь на то, что у него есть все шансы зря потратить время. Тем более, уложиться в три недели, когда нет никаких серьезных зацепок? Задача для фокусника, а не для сотрудника УБН. По спине пробежал холодок: впервые с тех пор как Хакса назначили на дело «Империи» он почувствовал укол необоснованной и пугающей тревоги, с привкусом горечи от возможной неудачи.

✈

— И в заключение, — Кайло обвел взглядом присутствующих, выдерживая паузу, — сообщаю, что стадия аванпроекта по «Легаси-600» успешно пройдена. — Раздались нестройные, но громкие аплодисменты. — Заказчик подписал техническую документацию, можно переходить к эскизному проекту. У кого есть вопросы по утвержденным поправкам, напоминаю: договор, пояснительные записки, технические отчеты, а также адрес моей электронной почты неизменно находятся на корпоративном портале, — Кайло отодвинул кресло и встал. — Не стесняйтесь.

Переговорную тут же наполнил звук скольжения колесиков кресел по ворсу ковра, шуршания бумаг и гул голосов.

Хакс поднялся вместе со всеми, наблюдая за выражениям лиц своих нынешних коллег. Никто из них не выглядел особо довольным. Еще бы, полтора часа в переговорной, и даже кофе не налили. Странно, что Кайло назвал это «брифингом».

— Не думал, что ты придешь к самому началу. Так что не смотри на часы, фактически, я был прав. Про «Легаси-600» мы говорили минуты две. Это заняло даже меньше, чем твое знакомство с коллегами. Так что, как насчет кофе? — обратился к нему Кайло, будто мысли прочитал.

— Какой ты предпочитаешь? — ровно поинтересовался Хакс, вспоминая советы Фазмы. Пока впечатление о нем до конца не сформировалось, можно в самом деле попробовать и другую тактику. Так что он был готов на небольшие жертвы.

— Приятно, конечно, что ты спросил, но я имел ввиду, как насчет того, чтобы сходить и выпить кофе? В соседнем здании есть «Старбакс» на первом этаже.

— «Старбакс»? — переспросил Хакс. — Если тебе нравится их кофе, значит ты никогда не пил настоящий.

— О, мы, кажется, продолжаем играть в стереотипы. Но вдруг оригинальный, американский окажется лучше? Тебе стоит познакомиться с ним поближе. Давай так, — с улыбкой добавил Кайло, — я не буду мешать этому знакомству и пойду в свой кабинет, а ты...

— Можно изменить свой ответ? — Хакс не прочь был добавить нотки просьбы в свой голос.

— Не думаю.

— А если я сразу скажу, что в «Старбакс» — лучший кофе в мире? — он предпринял еще одну попытку.

— Перегибаешь, — улыбка Кайло стала шире. — Хотя… Пойдем, — он сдался. — После вчерашнего свежий воздух мне и правда не повредит.

✈

Время, которое Хакс мысленно отвел на кофейный перерыв подошло к концу еще в бесконечной очереди в «Старбакс». Но Кайло, судя по всему, трата одного из важнейших ресурсов сейчас не волновала. Они терпеливо дождались сначала своей очереди, потом — заказа, и вернулись в офис тоже без спешки, прогулочным шагом. Кайло прокомментировал все здания, попавшие в поле их зрения, — офисные небоскребы, ничего удивительного; и посоветовал несколько ресторанов в шаговой доступности с неплохим меню для ланча или ужина.

— С трудом верится, что ты первый раз в Америке, — заметил он, передавая стаканчик с кофе. — С таким-то опытом работы добраться до нас только сейчас.

— Как будто ты сам часто покидал Соединенные Штаты, — парировал Хакс. Нужно было придерживаться легенды, составленной в Управлении, будто он перебрался в Штаты всего две недели назад, а до этого работал исключительно в Европе. Таким образом коллеги даже в теории не попытались бы найти общих знакомых на предыдущих местах его работы, расспросы про местные офисы должны были отпасть сами собой, а Хаксу, главным образом, дать простор для воображения. И он только что весьма талантливо разыграл сценку с «американо», предоставив Кайло шанс спасти положение и сделать заказ вместо него.

Теперь бумажный стаканчик со «свежесваренным кофе» обжигал ладонь даже через картонный держатель. Еще одна причина, по которой Хакс не жаловал «Старбакс», даже местный. Мало того, что кофе на вкус как смола, так еще и по температуре — раскаленная лава.

— Подожди, так… Пару раз был в Канаде, — начал перечислять Кайло, пропуская его в лифт перед собой, — еще в Японии — тоже дважды. Это полезно для бизнеса, встречаться с заказчиками или поставщиками лично. И, разумеется, три-четыре раза в месяц бываю в Мексике.

Сведения, которые Хакс знал и до этого разговора. Все поездки — рабочие, все — встречи с крупными клиентами или проверки производства. Кайло регулярно летал в Тихуану, и это легко поддавалось объяснению благодаря местонахождению там заводов «Империи». Но, кроме этого, ему «посчастливилось» присутствовать при сделке, на которой покупателями стали люди Хоакина Гусмана, лидера крупнейшего в Мексике наркокартеля. Что и привлекло внимание к персоне Кайло Рена. Для Гусмана купили две модели частных самолетов «Империи Полетов» повышенного комфорта. Приятная закономерность, дающая Управлению надежду, что покупка самолета лишь предлог для других сделок.

— Никогда не был в Мексике. Стоит того? — спросил Хакс, отпивая все еще горячий кофе.

— На любителя, — Кайло пожал плечами. — Для меня вот даже Калифорния жарковата, а Мексика — так просто раскаленная пустыня. А ты хотел бы побывать там?

— Если представится случай, почему бы и нет? — ответил Хакс. — А что насчет Европы? Раз уж мы сравниваем.

— Удивишься, но тут похвастаться нечем. У меня на счету одна поездка во Францию.

Этого нигде не значилось, выходит, для дела важности не представляло. Все равно, это приятно польстило Хаксу, что он умудрился узнать чуть больше, чем предлагало досье и пара фотографий, на которых Кайло, зная об этом или нет, жал руку кузену Гусмана.

— Значит, счет ровный, один-один? — собрался подвести итог Хакс.

— Сомневаюсь, что ее и в самом деле стоит принимать всерьез. Когда ты на все лето уезжаешь в языковую школу в восемнадцать лет, от европейских впечатлений, которыми можно делиться вслух, остается разве что слишком долгий перелет.

— Что, даже фотографий нет?

— Поверь, и это к лучшему. С тех пор я больше не стригусь коротко. Думаю, понятно, почему.

Хакс постарался представить восемнадцатилетнего Кайло и скрыл улыбку за глотком кофе. На всех фотографиях в досье у того уже были длинные, доходящие как правило до воротника рубашки, волосы. Темные, оттенка горького шоколада, они слегка завивались, скрывали шею и уши. Кайло никогда не трогал их руками, позволял падать на лоб и скулы, если приходилось наклониться. Так что вместо ответа Хакс просто пожал плечами.

— Мои семнадцать часов из Лондона сюда запомнились надолго, — вернулся к легенде Хакс, выудив из памяти безобидную информацию. На самом деле, он перебрался в Штаты еще восемь лет назад. И все, что у него осталось сейчас от прежней жизни, это его чистый британский, фотография с Рождественской елкой на Трафальгарской площади в рамке у кровати и любовь к несладкой выпечке. — Этот перелет был настоящим адом.

Кайло неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Если ты считаешь адом перелеты, зачем тогда устроился к нам?

— Я не сказал, что не люблю летать, — возразил Хакс. — Но когда ты больше, чем полсуток летишь в чужую страну в эконом-классе, в неудобном кресле, с неучтенным пожеланием «рыба» вместо «мясо», то возненавидеть можно вообще что угодно.

— Думаю, у меня будет шанс тебя реабилитировать. Кстати, зайдешь на минуту ко мне в кабинет?

Лифт остановился на пятидесятом этаже. Они задержались у корзины, выбросить стаканчики из-под кофе, и Кайло повел его в самый конец коридора. Через несколько дверей от переговорной «Вояджер» коридор закончился дверью с табличкой «Проектный руководитель».

Хакс переступил порог и, пользуясь возможностью, выбрал кресло, из которого было бы удобно осматриваться по сторонам.

Кабинет Кайло, выдержанный в таком же стиле, как и остальные офисы, рассказывал о своем хозяине не больше, чем те же костюмы, часы и машины. Два монитора на широком рабочем столе, напротив — встроенный стеллаж с ровными рядами объемных папок, несколько секций с матовыми дверями, судя по очертанию предметов за ними — с очередной порцией документов внутри.

В стеклянной витрине в самом углу на медленно кружащихся подставках стояло несколько моделей самолетов. Хакс не видел с такого расстояния надписей на карточках, но догадаться было нетрудно, что именно эти самолеты построены под руководством Кайло.

На столе взгляд особо ни за что не цеплялся: ньютоновский маятник, стопка бумаг, скорей всего, на подпись, чашка с красно-белым логотипом компании. Судя по паре ручек в ней, чашкой вряд ли пользовались по назначению. Офисный порядок разбавляло несколько черно-белых фотографий, серия снимков высоток, среди них и знаменитый «обед на небоскребе». Вдохновляющий кадр.

— И какого это, всегда быть всегда на высоте? — поинтересовался Хакс, разглядывая фотографии.

— Потрясающе, — коротко ответил Кайло, заметив его интерес к снимкам. Он произнес это с улыбкой, но глаз она не коснулась. Его внимательный изучающий взгляд скользнул обратно к Хаксу и теперь ощущался практически на физическом уровне. Этого следовало ожидать: когда ты не пребываешь в восторге от навязанных тебе изменений, все новое воспринимается как угроза. Хаксу казалось, что они почти поладили, но, судя по всему, Кайло изучал его, как изучают друг друга первые несколько секунд противники на ринге, прикидывая, куда может прийтись удар или как увернуться.

На стороне одного из них было преимущество, и, если продолжать сравнение, этот поединок не мог быть честным изначально.

Кроме досье, не стоило забывать о бонусном источнике информации — Фазме, которая как по заказу влетела в кабинет. Одной рукой она держала у уха телефон, а другой — подставку с четырьмя бумажными стаканчиками и очередную папка.

— А меня не волнует, что на восточное побережье надвигается ураган, — она почти кричала в трубку. — Отправляйте заказ чем хотите, хоть совами!

И Фазма отключилась.

— Извините, сэр, — она сделала глубокий вдох, спрятала телефон в карман пиджака и приступила к раздаче горячих напитков.

— Спасибо. — Кайло поблагодарил ее, забирая папку и стаканчик из рук. — Я так понимаю, кто-то из поставщиков рискнул с тобой спорить?

— Умник Тони из ричмондского «Авиатекстиля». Они не могут выслать отшитые чехлы уже неделю. А теперь, видите ли, ураган. Одни оправдания, — фыркнула Фазма. — Так, мистер Хакс, не знаю, что вы пьете, вам на выбор: чай, кофе?

— Чай, пожалуйста, — он забрал стаканчик и сделал глоток. Вкус, немного молока и бергамот, мгновенно вернул в прошлое: так он заваривал чай весь первый год в полицейской академии, стараясь еще сохранить домашние привычки. То, что Фазма помнит об этом, приятно удивило. — А ураган вообще-то весомая причина, а не оправдание.

— А вы у нас уже включились в процесс? — поинтересовалась Фазма. Кажется, брошенное Хаксом замечание подлило масло в огонь.

— Ты права. Я свяжусь с ними чуть позже, — пообещал Кайло, тем самым пресекая не начавшийся спор. — Кстати, не покажешь мистеру Хаксу его кабинет? — попросил он, уже не глядя на них. Защелкали клавиши на клавиатуре, зашуршали бумаги: кажется, Кайло мгновенно погрузился в работу.

— Конечно, сэр, — и Фазма с бесстрастным видом направилась к двери.

Уже в коридоре Хакс понял, что забыл на столе чай, а Кайло так и не сказал, зачем звал в свой кабинет.

✈

К концу второй недели не осталось ни одного документа по проектам за последнии два года, какие бы Хакс не просмотрел. Он засиживался допоздна, пропускал приглашения от Фазмы на ланч, перехватывая сэндвич-другой прямо в офисе, полностью погрузившись в изучение новой для него области. Чтобы составить график из дат, стран и имен пришлось пролистать десятки договоров, накладных и актов — оказывается, частные самолеты скупали не только миллионеры из США или наркобароны из Мексики. «Империя» находила себе клиентов по всему миру. Хакс пересылал в Управление списки и таблицы, получал в ответ сводные отчеты, сопоставлял известные ему цифры и даты крупных сделок наркокартелей с транспортировкой тех или иных самолетов «Империи».

— У нас есть зацепка, так не похерь ее.

Вот, что он услышал в ответ от директора, когда выведенная статистика не подвела их к общему знаменателю между «Империей» и наркобизнесом. Не совпадали даты, не совпадали места. Поддерживало то, что время копнуть глубже еще оставалось, и в расписании Кайло значился перелет в Тихуану на следующей неделе. Правда выстраивание деловых отношений между ними лишь усугубляло отсутствие хотя бы маленьких побед. Кайло ничем не показывал, что имеет что-то против самого Хакса. Но когда речь заходила о работе, возникало напряжение, которое невозможно было не принимать в расчет.

Функционал Хаксу определили достаточно быстро, обрушив на него уйму бумажной работы и двойной контроль за ее исполнением. Менеджеры рявкали в трубку, что уже отчитались перед мистером Реном, а мистер Рен в свою очередь сохранял ледяное спокойствие. При первом же обсуждении поведения менеджеров, Кайло порекомендовал не включаться в известную всем «парадигму американского крика», а и дальше буквально влезать в каждую бумажку и задачу, потому что Хакс в силу должности несет ответственность за любую ошибку своих подчиненных. Такой алгоритм награждался званием «естественный рабочий процесс» и заставлял скучать по оперативному отделу. Уж лучше через заборы прыгать с пистолетом, чем это.

Опыт первых дней также доказал, что Фазма дала хороший совет. Кайло действительно не терпел давления и ультиматумов ни в каком виде. Сам он, словно канатоходец, балансировал на грани из решительности и гибкости, ожидая от остальных того же. Любое же собственное требование он с легкостью обращал в поручение, обосновывая законами бизнес-процессов и собственным опытом.

Помогал ли ему талант настоящего руководителя, а может секрет был в чем-то другом, но, как Хакс успел заметить, Кайло умудрялся всегда получать желаемое, не переходя чужих границ.

Так, к примеру, несмотря на то, что ураган на восточном побережье бушевал почти всю неделю, они все же добились доставки чехлов для «Линейдж-1000» к следующей пятнице. Акты по закупке пришли только вечером, и Хакс собирался забежать с бумажками к Кайло сейчас, чтобы сэкономить время в понедельник. Шансы застать его, правда, были невелики. Как никак, на часах давно перевалило за девять вечера.

Мессенджер на телефоне брякнул уведомлением, когда Хакс приготовился постучать в дверь. Сообщение пришло от Кайло в личный чат. Это был короткий, но неожиданный вопрос: «Есть планы на вечер?». Хакс быстро набрал: «Хотел зайти, если ты еще на месте». Ответ пришел не сразу, но заставил замереть, жадно вчитываясь в его содержание: «Уже нет. Я просидел у Сноука в кабинете четыре с половиной часа и умираю от голода. Составишь мне компанию за ужином? Жду в лобби».

В голове пронеслась безумная мысль, что если Кайло не рассчитывал так задерживаться у Сноука, вполне возможно, он не запер кабинет перед уходом. И это давало отличную возможность зайти и, к примеру, посмотреть, нет ли чего-то интересного на жестком диске в компьютере. Хакс прислушался: легкое постукивание, доносившееся из-за двери, настораживало. Но если Кайло нет в кабинете, то это могли быть жалюзи, пришедшие в движение от потока воздуха из кондиционера. Щелчки и шорохи вдруг стихли, и Хакс принял решение. Он медленно нажал на ручку, стараясь не думать о возможном риске быть пойманным.

Как назло, телефон ожил громкой трелью входящего звонка, и Хакс от неожиданности резко отдернул руку. Раздосадованный, с колотящимся сердцем, он ответил на звонок.

— Ты спускаешься пешком с пятидесятого этажа, или твое молчание означает «нет»? — даже усталость в голосе Кайло не скрыла иронических ноток.

— Я выполняю норму физической нагрузки и без хождения по лестницам, спасибо за беспокойство, — ответил Хакс в тон. — Буду через пару минут.

✈

— Нет, Кайло, выглядит вполне невинно, — высказалась Фазма, возвращая ему телефон. — Это точно не приглашение на ужин, на котором ты хотел бы сообщить об увольнении. Уверен, кстати, в своем решении?

— Так я и не собираюсь его увольнять, с чего ты взяла, — удивился Кайло. — Меня волновала только часть про ужин.

— Тогда точно беспокоиться не о чем, — заверила Фазма. — Раз уж я оказалась лицом вовлеченным, могу спросить, что же ты тогда хочешь от этого вечера?

— Спросить ты, конечно, можешь, — он улыбнулся, — но я и сам пока не знаю. Все зависит от того, как будет вести себя Хакс. У меня есть к нему несколько вопросов.

— Рабочих?

— Рабочих. — он вгляделся в лицо Фазмы. Ее неподдельный интерес относительно всего, что касалось Хакса не волновал, но определенно заставлял задуматься о причинах, вызвавших его. Или это она так выражала заботу о нем самом? — Вы с ним нашли общий язык? — продолжил Кайло.

— Более или менее. Я почти все время сейчас на пятьдесят втором, так что мистер Хакс дозванивается до меня в основном через раз. Трудно составить мнение так быстро.

— А тебе не показалось, что он не совсем тот, за кого себя выдает? — Кайло напрямую задал мучивший его последние несколько дней вопрос.

— В каком смысле? — Фазма сдвинула брови, хмурясь.

Но он не успел подобрать слова в ответ, из лифта в лобби вышел Хакс и направился прямо к ним.

— Мне пора, сэр, хорошего вечера, — пожелала Фазма, прежде чем оставить их.

✈

Ресторан «Солт Хаус» находился буквально в пяти минутах от Миллениум Тауэр. Расположение и отменные стейки, которые подавали со свежим микс-салатом, и стали причинами, по которым ресторан в личном рейтинге Кайло получил оценку три из трех.

Решение пригласить Хакса на ужин принималось в несколько этапов. Все началось еще с понедельника, с желания приглядеться к новому человеку в своем окружение. Поскольку Сноук не собирался давать комментариев относительно происходящего, выяснять все приходилось самому.

Прогулка за кофе позволила разговорить Хакса, который сумел изменить впечатление первого вечера. Нервозность ушла, очистив его замечания и ответные реплики от едкости. Это и навело на мысль, что подобный досуг поможет ему разобраться в том, что же Хакс за человек. Стоило пойти дальше и предложить, к примеру, совместный ланч.

А потом, ураган на Восточном побережье сильно спутал карты не только с доставкой от «Авиатекстиля». Пришлось мобилизовать все свои ресурсы и связи, чтобы не сорвать сроки более важных, чем чехлы, поставок. В итоге Кайло с головой погрузился в работу, разрываясь между десятком дел, и до ланча дело так и не дошло.

К середине второй недели во время уже очередного утреннего похода в «Старбакс» он с удивлением обнаружил, что Хакс относится к коллегам с пугающей категоричностью. Являясь частью такой крупной компании, Кайло давно привык не обращать внимание на резкий тон, на который переходили его сотрудники. Он придерживался тактики гибких, но эффективных решений, не снижая планку до ответных криков. И надо заметить, это работало. Сколько раз он почти терял самообладание, желая разнести весь офис к чертям, если что-то шло не по запланированному сценарию. Но вместо этого, он брал паузу, отстранялся от проблемы и с максимальной холодностью принимался за поиски выхода из кризисной ситуации. Потому что золотое правило грамотного проектного руководителя и заключалось в умении держать себя в руках.

Странно, что подобный навык у Хакса практически отсутствовал. Нет, он не повышал голос и не устраивал разносов, но выражал возмущение так часто, что никак не вязалось с его опытом. Похоже на то, что кризисные ситуации он либо привык решать иными путями, либо…

Либо не стоило забывать об интуиции, которая с первой встречи намекала: с Хаксом что-то не то.

Подозрение усилилось, когда он заглянул в юзер лог портала, с целью проверить, с какими файлами идет работа. Список просмотренных Хаксом документов занимал более шестисот строк, что наводило на весьма неутешительные выводы.

Их Кайло и собирался проверить, выбрав для разговора более свободный для маневров интервал времени, вечер пятницы. План чуть не провалился из-за затянувшегося совещания у Сноука, однако, в конечном счете все сложилось удачно.

И теперь они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж ресторана под меланхоличный ню-джаз.

— Лейфур Джеймс? Интересный выбор для подобного заведения, — поделился Хакс, присаживаясь за стол.

— Ты разбираешься? — Кайло сел напротив, принимая из рук официанта меню.

— Просто люблю хорошую музыку, — ответил Хакс без хвастовства. — Особенно современный джаз с элементами электроники. Классический, конечно, тоже. Джули Лондон, Нину Симон и Билли Холидей никто не отменял. В общем, под настроение.

Приятный сюрприз. Если не брать во внимание, что Хакс мог оказаться прямой угрозой, находиться рядом с ним из раза в раз становилось комфортнее. Возможно, в этом и весь секрет? Держать его подальше от работы.

Они сделали заказ, напитки принесли уже через пару минут.

— Нравится джин? — спросил Кайло, глядя, как Хакс пробует свой «Джон Коллинз».

— Как и большинству англичан. Вот тебе еще один стереотип, на этот раз — стопроцентная правда.

— Почему-то насчет алкоголя никогда не врут. Как можешь заметить, мой выбор — «Олд фешен», — Кайло улыбнулся, отпивая из своего стакана.

— Очень по-американски, — вернул улыбку Хакс.

— Как тебе у нас в компании? Со всем в итоге разобрался? — Кайло мысленно сосчитал до пяти, но переход все равно вышел резким. То, как легко у них получалось говорить о пустяках, лишь оттягивало серьезный разговор. Так что Кайло решил поскорее сменить тему.

— Практически, — ответил Хакс. — Как я понял, у вас время между окончанием проекта и началом нового, самое трудное. За некоторыми менеджерами приходится чуть ли не с кнутом бегать, чтобы заставить их выполнять свою работу вовремя. Но не подумай, это не жалобы. Я привык к напряженному графику.

Кайло ничего не ответил, лишь присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее. И все же, Хакс выглядел измотанным: прошедшие две недели оставили явные следы усталости на его лице, придав коже нездоровую бледность.

— Возможно, у тебя осталось бы больше свободного времени, если бы не пришлось погружаться в некоторые документы так глубоко, — Кайло надеялся, что таким образом сумеет намекнуть, к чему завел разговор про дела. И, кажется, получилось.

Едва уловимо, но Хакс напрягся. Это стало заметно по слегла поднявшимся плечам и сжатым плотнее губам. Взгляд метнулся от лица Кайло в сторону и обратно.

— Ты же сам говорил мне о двойном контроле. Вот я и стараюсь все контролировать.

— Двойной контроль, кажется, нужен над тобой, — перешел в наступление Кайло. — Знаешь, когда ты видишь, как твой новый сотрудник с таким богатым опытом тратит по десять часов в сутки на изучение документации прошедших лет, в голову закрадываются некоторые подозрения.

Кайло прервался, чтобы сделать глоток из стакана и понаблюдать за реакцией на свои слова. Странно, но во взгляде Хакса не было и намека на панику. Он сидел напротив, застывший и собранный, как хищник перед прыжком.

— И к каким же выводам тебя привело мое желание изучить дела компании? Надеюсь услышать похвалу за рвение и самоотдачу.

— Не хотел бы тебя огорчать, но ты точно не услышишь от меня слов одобрения. Сам признаешься, или мне придется вытягивать из тебя правду? — не сдавал позиции Кайло.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — стоял на своем Хакс.

И что это, поразительное упрямство или слепая надежда выкрутиться?

— Ты ведь не случайно попал к нам, верно? — Кайло решил положить конец чужим отговоркам. — Ты здесь, чтобы достать сведения о наших разработках, чтобы скомпрометировать «Империю». Для этого ты роешься в документах, ищешь, за что зацепиться?

Хакс все молчал и молчал, и Кайло воспользовался паузой, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Может он успеет разглядеть в них хотя бы намек на правдивый ответ? И тут произошло то, чего он совсем не ожидал. Плечи Хакса расслабились, поза полностью поменялась, он наклонился вперед и улыбнулся. Под мягким взглядом не то серых, не то голубых глаз Кайло вдруг стало неуютно.

— Это к таким выводам ты пришел? — спросил Хакс все с той же улыбкой на губах. — Поразительно, мистер Шерлок Холмс. И где ты только время находишь для выстраивания подобных теорий?

— Видимо там же, где и ты — для шпионажа.

— Ради всего святого, Кайло, — взмолился Хакс. — Посмотри на меня. Разве я похож на шпиона?

«В том то и дело, что похож», — хотел ответить Кайло, но промолчал. Правда заключалась в том, что Хакс действительно вызывал ассоциации с агентами секретных служб. Конечно, он не раз сталкивался с развенчанным мифом, что агенты в первую очередь должны обладать невыразительной внешностью; когда как Хакс, высокий, рыжеволосый, с яркими веснушками на переносице, никак не подходил под описание «неприметный».

— Ты абсолютно некомпетентен в вопросах проектного управления, — поделился своими наблюдениям Кайло. Он решил опустить подробности собственного микро-расследования, в ходе которого Армитаж Хакс не был обнаружен ни на Фейсбук, ни в Инстаграм, ни в каких-либо других социальных сетях. Это показалось странным, хоть и не таким подозрительным, как незнание некоторых базовых вещей в их работе.

— Вы каждого некомпетентного сотрудника подозреваете в шпионаже? — с сарказмом удивился Хакс.

— Вообще-то, да. Только обычно этим занимается служба безопасности. И я понятия не имею, как они пропустили такую подозрительную личность, как ты.

— Кайло, ты ведь понимаешь, что даже если, допустим это на минуту, будь я агентом, то ты бы все равно об этом не узнал? Тем более от меня.

— Я возлагал большие надежды на удачу, — признался Кайло, чувствуя, что проиграл по всем фронтам. — Знаешь, трудно спать спокойно, когда интуиция отчаянно сигнализирует мне об угрозе с твоей стороны. — Эффектного разоблачения, на которое он надеялся, не вышло. Сейчас-то он полностью осознавал, что серьезных аргументов или, тем более, доказательств у него нет.

— Допустим, я расскажу тебе, что часть опыта из моего резюме несколько преувеличена. И что, меня тут же уволят?

— Говори, — потребовал Кайло, — а там посмотрим. Так какое из твоих мест работы — ложь? «Сэйлфорс», «Эрнст энд янг»? А, может, ты и тот крутой колледж не заканчивал?

— Все я заканчивал и везде я работал, — с оттенком легкого раздражения в голосе оборвал его Хакс, — но просто не на тех должностях.

— «Империя Полетов» серьезная компания, Хакс, а твой опыт в резюме выходит чистой воды фальшивка. Как ты вообще сумел всех обмануть?

— Потому что, так было надо? — резко бросил Хакс.

— Кому надо? — Кайло повысил голос. Люди через пару столиков от них обернулись на шум.

— Слушай, я не обязан тебе ничего объяснять. Меня наняли, и если твое руководство довольно своим выбором, почему бы не быть довольным и тебе? Не всегда нужно знать все причины происходящего.

— То есть ты не копаешь под «Империю», не сливаешь данные заграницу? Не собираешься разрушить мою карьеру? Все, чем ты занимаешься — на благо компании, и председатель Сноук, разумеется, в курсе всего?

— Кайло, ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. И мне просто нечего тебе ответить, кроме того, что я не из ФБР, не из Интерпола и не из ЦРУ. У меня всего лишь недостаточно опыта по проектному управлению, и ты поймал меня на попытке это исправить.

Как не хотелось этого признавать, но звучало правдоподобно. Уж точно не хуже, чем его собственные домыслы. Если Хакс сказал правду, значит единственное объяснение, как он здесь оказался: связи. Можно было бы спросить напрямую у Сноука, кому было важно посадить на высокую должность этого человека, но вариант отпал сразу же. Кайло и так ходил по краю и привлекать к себе лишнее внимание не собирался. По словам Сноука, недавно проявленная чрезмерная ретивость в вопросах, его на касающихся, едва не подставила компанию под удар.

— Значит я зря поднял тебя на вилы и начал кричать «ведьма», — произнес Кайло задумчиво.

Улыбка, с которой Хакс кивнул, придала лицу расслабление и спокойное выражение.

И Кайло принял не похожее на него, но, как казалось, единственно верное решение, а именно выбросить все лишнее из головы и перестать терзать себя подозрениями. Он ничего не терял, пока, во всяком случае. Время все равно расставит все по своим местам.

Кайло кивнул собственным мыслям и потянулся к стакану с остатками напитка.

— Тогда, выпьем за успех совместной работы?

— За успех, — повторил Хакс.

Звон бокалов словно поставил точку в их разговоре. Очень кстати появился официант с новой порцией алкоголя и двумя превосходными стейками, — полной прожарки для Хакса и средней для Кайло. Вечер по-настоящему раскололся на «до» и «после».

✈

— Знаю, что тебя не вышвырнули, но все-таки хочу услышать от тебя лично, — голос Фазмы в трубке прозвучал раздражающе бодро. Это был голос человека, который проспал свои нормальные восемь часов, а не просидел с Кайло в баре до закрытия.

— Сбавь, пожалуйста, обороты, — Хакс поморщился, бросая в стакан сразу две таблетки аспирина. — Фразу «доброе утро», никто, между прочим, не отменял. Это мне так везет, или у тебя окончательно вошло в привычку не здороваться?

— А еще, если ты забыл, я никогда не стучу, не ставлю эмодзи в ответ, зато даю отличные советы старым друзьям, — прощебетала она на одном дыхании. — И хочу за это хоть немного подробностей о вчерашнем вечере.

— Тебя что, Кайло подослал? Или это простое человеческое любопытство?

— И то, и другое. Он на полном серьезно поручил следить за тобой.

— Так и сказал, следить?

— Ну, скорее приглядывать. Чтобы ты не сорвал нам рабочие процессы. Но сути это не меняет! Мне как будто заняться больше нечем, — фыркнула она в трубку.

Аспирин наконец растворился, и Хакс в несколько жадных глотков осушил стакан. Он крайне редко испытывал муки похмелья, но надо учитывать, что и вчера он выпил гораздо больше, чем обычно. Как-то само собой получилось.

— А тебе есть чем? — он уточнил с сарказмом. — Я так и не понял, чем же ты была занята всю неделю. Особенно после того, как на меня скинули тонну бумажной работы. Тебя и в офисе толком-то не видно.

— Вот если бы ты разбирался в проектном управлении, то знал бы, чем занимаются ассистенты директоров. И все-таки, не меняй тему. Что я могу рассказать Кайло? О твоих успехах или, напротив, как ты из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы освоить то, на что у него ушли годы?

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я включусь в эту игру? Ну уж нет. Придумывай сама, что ему докладывать. Вот у кого, а у меня точно других дел полно.

— Как знаешь, — Фазма расстроенно вздохнула, — жаль, что тебе нечем поделиться. Кайло вот куда словоохотливей тебя.

— Боже мой, Фазма, ты его ассистент или подружка? Он тебе все что ли рассказывает?

— Не все, именно поэтому я ждала твою версию.

— Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, — мрачно заметил Хакс.

— Тогда придется подключать фантазию! — пригрозила Фазма.

— Только сильно ее не разгоняй, — предупредил он, перемещаясь из ванной в спальню. Здесь царил настоящий хаос. Пиджак и брюки бесформенными кучами лежали по разным углам, рубашка кое-как висела на спинке стула, носки и ремень и вовсе виднелись далеко за порогом в смежной комнате. Вот что с хорошим дисциплинированным человеком может сделать алкоголь. Алкоголь и стресс, поправка.

— Просто если ты бы рассказал мне побольше, я бы тоже смогла поделиться кое-какими планами Кайло относительно тебя, — предприняла попытку шантажа Фазма.

— Ты меня убиваешь, — пробормотал Хакс, начиная собирать по комнате вещи. Каждый наклон напоминал ему о том, что вопреки всеобщему убеждению, после тридцати жизни все-таки нет. — Ладно, твоя взяла. Что ты хочешь знать?

В трубке раздался шум закипающей в чайнике воды, и Хакс мысленно наметил план действий на день. Как только Фазма оставит его в покое, он первым делом примет душ, а потом сходит за кофе. Даже та пережженная смола из «Старбакс» сейчас показалась бы ему амброзией. А вечером можно вернуться к файлам и таблицам.

— Так, дай подумать… То, как ты сумел выкрутиться, я и без тебя знаю в подробностях. Веришь, нет, но Кайло вполне устроили твои объяснения. Он считает, что ты пролез в «Империю» через связи с нужными людьми, только и всего. Отпрыск какого-нибудь влиятельного бизнесмена, политика, и в том же духе.

— Не знаю, что хуже, — Хакс тяжело вздохнул, — чтобы он и дальше считал меня шпионом, или это?

— Тебе осталось продержаться дней десять. А меня по-прежнему интересует то, что было у вас после этого разговора.

— А что было после? — Хакс даже замер на полпути к шкафу. Нет, он никогда не страдал провалами в памяти, прекрасно помнил и вчерашний вечер. Или, все-таки, алкоголь стер какую-то важную деталь, и вызвавшую такой интерес у Фазмы?

— Это ты мне скажи, — короткий смешок прошелся по нервам. — Кажется, вы отлично проводите время, когда не заняты рабочими вопросами.

— Ну да, — удивленно согласился Хакс, успокаиваясь. — А что в этом такого? Сейчас в первую очередь моя задача — выкручиваться и придумывать, как переиграть его слишком развитую интуицию. Так что нет ничего удивительного в желании иногда расслабиться. Да ты же сама просила меня быть с ним помягче!

— Значит, вчера ты ничего интересного не заметил?

— Фазма, не томи, — взмолился Хакс. — Я сейчас и так плохо соображаю. А ты пытаешься вытянуть из меня сама не знаешь что. Просто скажи мне уже, к чему ты ведешь.

За тяжелым вздохом в трубке последовала небольшая пауза. Хакс опустился на край кровати и переложил трубку к другому уху.

— Так вот, уловил ты или нет, но после новой порции вранья и выяснения шпион ты или нет, вечер у вас сложился по-настоящему хорошо.

— И что?

— И все.

— Ты говорила, у него есть… Подожди, вторая линия. — Хакс посмотрел на экран телефона. Второй входящий вызов был от Кайло. Как говорится, помяни черта. — Слушай, давай я тебе перезвоню.

— Когда?

— Потом.

Он сбросил с линии уже начавшую возмущаться Фазму и переключился на второй звонок.

— Доброе утро. Не разбудил? — поинтересовался Кайло.

— Я всегда просыпаюсь рано, — заверил его Хакс. — Даже если ложусь в три часа ночи. Привычка.

— Хорошая привычка. — На том конце линии пауза была наполнена шорохами. Скорей всего, Кайло сам только что проснулся и вряд ли успел даже вылезти из кровати. — Слушай, понимаю, сегодня выходной… Но хотел узнать заранее, есть ли у тебя планы?

— Нужно подняться в офис? — Меньше всего хотелось услышать о каком-то срочном деле. Вряд ли Кайло сам был готов к подобным подвигам, но кто знал, чего от него ожидать? К работе, как уже понял Хакс, тот относился с полной самоотдачей.

— Ну я же не садист, — вопреки его опасениям Кайло мягко рассмеялся в трубку, — хотел предложить прогуляться за кофе. И даже не в «Старбакс».

— Ты как мысли мои прочитал, — признался Хакс, — звучит отлично.

— Тогда, минут через двадцать в лобби?

Получив короткое «да» в ответ Кайло тут же отключился. А Хакс замер с телефоном в руке, разглядывая еще не погасший экран. Он согласился быстрее, чем успел осознать, на что это все становится похоже.

✈

Они встретились, как и договаривались в лобби. Когда видишь человека каждый день в костюме, не так легко привыкнуть к нему в другой одежде. Хакс даже не сразу узнал Кайло в белом поло, джинсах и классических континенталь 80. Наверное, в своих красных конверсах и сером свитшоте на контрасте с будничным синим костюмом и белой рубашкой, он тоже производил интересное впечатление. По крайне мере, Кайло скользнул по нему цепким взглядом с ног до головы, а потом заулыбался, каким-то своим мыслям, которые, разумеется, оставил при себе.

На улицах царила обычная картина для Финансового округа в выходной день. Из-за раннего часа большинство кафе и магазинов еще не открылись, что сильно сократило количество людей на улице.

Они шли вдвоем по лишенной прохожих Маркет-стрит в блаженной утренней тишине, лишь однажды встретив подростка с собакой и бездомного у газетного киоска.

— Уверен, кофе тебе точно понравится. В «Блю Ботл» нет очередей, но пусть это не настораживает, — предупредил Кайло.

— Америка и ее вера в силу очередей, — отозвался с улыбкой Хакс. — Я не строю больших надежд, но спасибо.

— Можем взять по сэндвичу и пройтись до ближайшего парка. У тебя ведь еще не было времени посмотреть Сан-Франциско? — спросил Кайло.

«Лишняя возможность понаблюдать за подозреваемым расследованию только в помощь», — мысленно заверил себя Хакс, прежде чем снова согласиться. А какая причина отказываться? Если не брать в расчет ту, по которой Хакс попал в «Империю», и, конечно, их рабочие разногласия. И правда, какие «мелочи».

Что-то из самых глубин разума заставляло Хакс отбросить сомнения в том, правильно ли он поступает. Ко всему прочему, подключилось любопытство: после вчерашнего разговора было особенно интересно понаблюдать за Кайло. Пока в его поведении не произошло никаких значительных перемен. Это в равной степени как и обнадеживало, так и вызвало горькое сожаление от подвисшего дела.

— Вряд ли я сяду за руль сейчас, — продолжил Кайло, кивком указывая направление. Они перешли дорогу и свернули в переулок. — Но после парка можно проехать на Красном автобусе или пройти пешком до Музея современного искусства. Как ты на это смотришь?

«Как я смотрю, что бы провести целый день вместе?», — подумал Хакс и мысленно оборвал себя. Во-первых, он уже пообещал себе не анализировать, во-вторых, не надо придавать такое значение времени, которое они проводят наедине. Иначе он окончательно запутается в собственных мотивах и решениях.

Кафе «Блю Боттл» даже по меркам Хакса, сохранившего воспоминания о частных лавках в родной глуши Чармута, показалось просто крошечным. Всего два столика у стены под грифельной доской с написанным от руки меню, один человек за стойкой и, судя по шуму, два-три в подсобке на кухне. Из подключенного к док станции айпода звучал на удивление приятный синтвейв.

После того, как Кайло не дожидаясь заказал «тебе-ведь-как-обычно?» два черных кофе и порекомендовал сэндвич с ростбифом и вялеными томатами, Хакс окончательно сдался.

Бариста пожелал им хорошего дня, и они снова вышли на улицу.

— Почему-то я не сомневаюсь, что день и правда пройдет хорошо, — заметил Хакс, щурясь на солнце. — Давай, как ты и сказал, — обратился он к Кайло, — кофе, сэндвичи и покажешь мне Сан-Франциско.

Улыбка у Кайло вышла по-особенному теплой.

✈

Хакс едва успел протереть запотевшее зеркало в ванной, как в дверь позвонили. Он быстро накинул халат и, морщась от ощущения капелек воды на коже, вышел из ванной.

На пороге оказалась Фазма. Вид решительный, в одной руке телефон и магнитный пропуск, в другой сразу два объемных бумажных пакета.

— Я ждала весь день и вечер, всю ночь и следующий день, но он, конечно, так и не перезвонил, — произнесла она нараспев, вместо приветствия. — Ох уж эти мужчины!

— Сарказм не красит тебя, Фазма.

— Зато красит Анастасия Беверли Хиллз. Не помешаю? — она заглянула Хаксу через плечо.

— Проходи, — он сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская гостью внутрь. — Располагайся, я приду через минуту.

Хакс вернулся в спальню, достал чистую домашнюю одежду и быстро оделся. Оставалось только решить, что делать с волосами. В другой раз он бы воспользовался феном, но сейчас, чтобы не заставлять Фазму ждать, лучше обойтись без него.

Так, с полотенцем на голове, Хакс и вернулся в гостиную. По правде говоря, до конца не было понятно, как назвать это пространство. Так уж складывалось, что где бы он не жил, то всегда оказывался в квартире или доме с отдельной кухней, гостиной и прочими жилыми и нежилыми помещениями. Но в предложенных компанией апартаментах все пространство, кроме спальни и ванной, представляло из себя студию, где одна локация перетекала в другую. Так из прихожей ты сразу попадал в обеденный зал, совмещенный с кухней и зоной для отдыха с диваном, парой кресел и плазмой на функциональной панели. Разумеется, каждый участок искусно подсвечивался плафонами, встроенными светильниками и прочей иллюминацией. Не квартира, а выставочный зал в мебельном салоне.

— Не рановато ли для душа, или был особый повод? — поинтересовалась Фазма. Она зашла за барную стойку и начала разбирать принесенные с собой пакеты.

— Девять вечера — рано? — удивился Хакс, продолжая сушить волосы вручную. Он расслышал и вторую часть вопроса, но собирался стоически ее проигнорировать. — Вообще-то, я принимал ванну, чтобы расслабиться и лечь пораньше. Это неделя выжала меня полностью. Но у тебя, видимо, другие планы, — он красноречиво посмотрел на две по четыре упаковки «Анкор Портера», которые Фазма выудила из пакета. Вслед за ними на столе оказалось несколько прозрачных пакетов с наклейкой из ближайшего супермаркета «Трейдер Джо» — сыр, крекеры, фаршированные оливки на развес, орешки в специях. И, судя по запаху, доносившемуся из пары пенопластовых контейнеров, что-то жаренное во фритюре. Пачка читос стала финальным аккордом этого безумия.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Фазма занялась педантичным раскладыванием снэков по разным тарелкам, безошибочно определив, где и какую посуду искать, Хакс вернулся в ванную. Он бросил полотенце в сушилку, включил вентиляцию, чтобы уменьшить влажность и ненадолго присел на бортик ванны. Он был рад увидеть Фазму не в рабочие часы, когда им обоим приходилось делать вид, что они притираются друг к другу, порой испытывая чужое терпение на прочность. Однако происходящее сейчас и этот ее воинственный настрой начали нервировать.

— Ты там скоро? — донесся до него строгий голос Фазмы.

— Уже иду, — отозвался Хакс, вставая. Ее энтузиазм добавился к тревожным сигналам: в прошлом он хорошо усвоил, что Фазма не терпела фастфуда и прибегала к пивным вечерам только в случаях крайних потрясений.

— И кто же тебя так расстроил? — поинтересовался Хакс, вернувшись к ней в комнату.

— Ты.

— И когда успел?

— Хороший вопрос, если учесть, что прошло всего две недели, — Фазма сердито дернула открывалкой пивную крышку сначала на одной, затем на второй бутылке. — Но тебе это удалось совершенно магическим образом.

— Да что я такого натворил? — Хакс забрал протянутую бутылку пива, выбрал из множества пиал ту, что с оливками, и направился к дивану.

— Искренность твоего тона просто поражает, — Фазма, обхватив глубокую тарелку с читос, присоединилась к нему на диване.

— Вообще-то я… — начал было Хакс, но его самым грубым образом прервали.

— Даже не начинай. Ты так погрузился в свои выдумки, что уже границ не видишь, — она высказалась и сделала несколько долгих глотков пива.

— Слушай, если ты обо всей это ситуации с прикрытием, то кому, как не тебе понимать — это моя работа, — Хакс воспользовался паузой, чтобы вставить хоть слово. — Может ты знаешь, как ее выполнять по-другому? Так расскажи.

— Я сразу тебе и сказала, не перегибай. Кайло, даже со всеми его теориями заговора, не безосновательными, между прочим, с высоко поднятой планкой к людям вообще и к себе самому — со всем этим он остается хорошим человеком. Отчасти идеалистом, но кто сказал, что это изъян? Так что если тебе не удалось разглядеть в нем все то хорошее, мне тебя жаль.

— Какое отношение личные качества Кайло имеют к моему поведению и к твоим нападкам? — спросил возмущенный подобным напором Хакс. Он, разумеется, не был идиотом и уже понял, на что намекает Фазма. Вот только обсуждать это с кем-то не входило в его планы.

— Непосредственное, — припечатала она. — Я понимаю, в твоем нынешнем мире, полном наркоманов и преступников, может, это и ничего не значит. Но, послушай меня, так нельзя. Как человек ты ведешь себя бездушно, а как коп — непрофессионально.

Высказавшись, Фазма набрала полную горсть читос, отправила их в рот и начала сердито жевать, не сводя взгляда с Хакса.

— Я не знаю, что тебе на это сказать.

— Серьезно, ты — и не знаешь? — Фазма допила остатки пива и встала за следующей бутылкой. Не спрашивая, она взяла вторую для него, и подцепила свободной рукой еще и тарелку с сыром.

— Не знаю.

— То, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить, прибавило тебе несколько баллов, — сообщила Фазма. — Или ты действительно так ничего не понял?

— Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, если допускаешь такое. Все я понял и все разглядел. В этом то и проблема, — наконец признал свое поражение Хакс.

— Значит прекрати его к себе привязывать, пока не поздно.

Хакс мотнул головой, стараясь отогнать нахлынувшую панику и призывая холодную логику. Зачем потакать фантазиям Фазмы, почему-то решившей перевернуть в его голове все вверх дном? Ничего же не было.

— Ничего не было, — повторил он вслух. — Один ужин и скромная экскурсия по городу, это что, что-то значит? Я всего лишь пытался составить более полный портрет подозреваемого.

— Интересные у вас в УБН методы. Может, вернуться в полицию и подать заявление? Буду ходить с подозреваемыми пить кофе каждый день и сидеть в баре до утра. А на выходных смотреть живописные закаты. — Полная осведомленность Фазмы пугала. — Так, Хакс, не работают, так отвечают на чье-то внимание, и отнюдь не по-дружески.

— Знаешь, пока ты не начала все разбирать по полочкам, это не казалось мне настолько интимным, — соврал Хакс, сделав глоток пива. Плотный хлебно-шоколадный портер смыл скопившуюся во рту вязкую слюну.

— Прости.

— За что ты извиняешь? — не понял он.

— Что не умею быть тем другом, который никуда не лезет.

— Зато ты тот друг, который принесет гору отвратительной еды и упаковку пива, а потом выведет тебя на чистую воду.

— Тоже неплохо, — кивнула Фазма.

— Спасибо, думаю, мне было это нужно, — тихо произнес Хакс.

— Пачка канцерогенов и усилителей вкуса? — уточнила она с улыбкой.

Хакс рассмеялся, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. Как бы не хотелось это признавать, Фазма, поступила правильно, поговорив с ним. С одной стороны, ситуация ее не касалась. С другой — разве могла она остаться в стороне, когда речь шла о двух небезразличных ей людях? Зная ее характер, конечно, нет. Первый раз Хакс так опрометчиво забыл о том, что у всего есть последствия. Чем бы не закончилось расследование, вряд ли он сможет видеться с Кайло. Служба в УБН связала ему руки задолго до того, как вся эта история началась. Хорошо, что ему вовремя об этом напомнили.

Фазма деликатно прокашлялась и снова заговорила:

— И еще кое-что, о чем ты должен знать.

— Добей меня, — ответил Хакс с прерывистым вздохом.

— Во вторник Кайло летит в Тихуану на один из заводов, проверить поставки запчастей и сборку «Линейдж-1000», готовых к отправке.

— Об этом я знаю, — кивнул Хакс. — Уже договорился, что полечу с ним. Не отойду от него ни на шаг.

— Но это не все, — осторожно начала Фазма. — Я случайно услышала один телефонный разговор. Судя по всему, у Кайло запланирована с кем-то встреча у заброшенного стадиона в Эль Руби. Он хочет что-то получить от тех людей, и должен будет приехать один.

Хакс обхватил голову руками, пропуская короткие волосы между пальцев.

— Что предпримешь?

— Запрошу через Управление пару нарядов местной полиции. Если у Кайло там встреча с людьми Гусмана, то можно будет сразу со всем и покончить.

— А если нет? — вздохнула Фазма. — Ты ведь допускаешь вероятность, что в целом все расследование могло быть ошибкой?

— В той же мере, как и ты допускаешь, что Кайло все-таки причастен к наркобизнесу, — заметил Хакс. — Встреча у стадиона, серьезно? Ничего невиннее и быть ведь не может!

— Хакс, послушай…

— Что, Фазма, что слушать? Хорошо, давай на минуту допустим, что каким-то чудом все это лишь череда совпадений. Тогда все просто — дело закроют за неимением доказательств. Нельзя же тратить деньги налогоплательщиков на проверку одних только теорий и анонимных сообщений.

— А что будет с тобой?

— Знаешь, что? Пей свое пиво, Фазма, — беззлобно посоветовал Хакс и встал, чтобы принести им еще по бутылке. — На сегодня психоанализа достаточно.

— Тогда включай спортивный и захвати еще орешки, — посоветовала она.

✈

 _Тремя неделями раньше_

— Финальная стадия испытаний «Эмиттер-4» в воздухе завершена. Кроме наших заказчиков, разработкой также заинтересовались в британском Эшелоне. А канадский Центр Безопасности Коммуникаций уже отправил предварительный заказ на, — Кайло сверился с записями, — три таких модели.

— Эшелон? Отлично, отлично! А говорили, что промышленный шпионаж изжил себя, — с улыбкой заметил Сноук. Его бесстрастное лицо обычно не выражало никаких эмоций, от того улыбка выходила неестественно натянутой. От нее едва ли не передергивало каждый раз.

— Но ведь мы презентуем самолет-разведчик не как средство промышленного шпионажа, — возразил Кайло и откинулся на спинку стула. Только мягкие удобные кресла в кабинете Сноука помогали пережить ежедневные, иногда затянутые на часы заседания. — Изначально проект был военным заказом от АНБ. Или планы поменялись?

— Неужели ты считаешь, что агрессия и вмешательство в чужие жизни это прерогатива военных? — спросил Сноук, посмеиваясь. — Чем свободнее старается казаться страна, тем большая вероятность, что в ней следят за каждым шагом любого ее гражданина. Тем не менее, к делу это не относится. Разработка самолетов-невидимок с электромагнитным излучателем, блокирующим возможность обнаружения в радиолокационных диапазонах ценна сама по себе. И если меня не волнует, как наши самолеты будут использовать, то вас это не должно тревожить и подавно. Двигаемся дальше. — Он прокашлялся, заглянул в лежащую перед ним папку, покрутил ручку в своих узловатых старческих пальцах и продолжил. — Так, проектный отдел отчитался... Что ж, думаю, на этом можно расходиться. Да, одну минуту внимания. Приглашения еще в типографии, а сообщать о таких мероприятиях меньше, чем за пять дней вне всяких приличий, — Сноук снова одарил присутствующих неживой улыбкой, — в воскресенье жду всех на Бродерик-стрит к семи вечера. Будет небольшой прием по случаю моего дня рождения и старту продаж «Эмиттера-4». Второй повод для посвященных, разумеется.

— Председатель Сноук, а что по вопросу негативного радиоизлучения? — поинтересовался Кайло. Большая часть руководителей отделов уже встала на ноги, так что он поймал на себе несколько недовольных и усталых взглядов. — Мне не приходил запрос на отладку или замену комплектующих деталей. Вопрос решили как-то иначе?

— Эллиса, прошу, удовлетвори любопытство нашего проектного директора, — Сноук обратился к их старшему юристу.

— Претензии поступили только от местной компании по защите окружающей среды в Эль Руби. Местные жители беспокоились по поводу утилизации отходов на наших заводах. Но мы ответили еще на прошлой неделе, иск благополучно отозван, — сообщила Эллиса, аккуратно складывая бумаги в свою папку. — С нашей стороны все в полном порядке.

— Но я говорю не об утилизации, а об излучении. Я видел показатели и статистику. Мы должны найти способ устранить неполадки, — настаивал на своем Кайло.

Элисса перестала улыбаться, метнувшись взглядом к председателю Сноуку.

— Коллеги, оставьте нас, пожалуйста, с мистером Реном, — попросил Сноук, — Эллиса, можешь тоже идти.

Кабинет опустел за считанные минуты, и, несмотря на то, что теперь они остались здесь вдвоем, по ощущениям, помещение словно сжалось в размерах. Сноук обладал умением подолгу выдерживать паузу, накаляя тишину в разговоре до такой степени, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и в воздухе засверкают молнии.

— Кайло, когда я дал тебе доступ к пятьдесят второму этажу и поручил реализовывать военные разработки наших инженеров, то попросил только об одном. Об абсолютной лояльности. Думаю, тебе не нужно сверяться со словарем Вебстера, чтобы понять, что значит «лояльность».

— Председатель Сноук, вы не можете отрицать, что нами был зафиксирован факт опасного для человека излучения. Это то, что нельзя просто взять и проигнорировать. Если мы нашли дефект в разработках во время испытания «Эмиттера-4», мы должны сообщить об этом АНБ. Заявить о переносе сроков сдачи проекта, или...

— Твоя настойчивость удивляет меня, Кайло, — со вздохом перебил его Сноук. — По документам «Эмиттер-4» прошел все проверки. Нет никаких дефектов, никакого опасного излучения и прочих неполадок.

— По документам, — повторил Кайло. — К реальному положению вещей это не имеет никакого отношения. Опытный образец не пройдет сертификацию. «Первый Порядок» найдет все несоответствия, и вы должны понимать, какие у этого могут быть последствия.

— Ах, да, «Первый Порядок», — протянул Сноук, — ты ведь еще не знаешь, что «Империи Полетов» купила их в прошлом месяце? Через третьи руки, разумеется. Ведь сертифицирование может провести только независимая лаборатория, верно?

— Значит, вы подготовились ко всему, председатель Сноук?

— Как видишь. И если ты продолжишь ворошить эту тему, то подставишь под удар само существование «Империи». Мы на пороге многомиллиардной сделки, и я не позволю тебе разрушить дело всей моей жизни. Занимайся своей работой, а об остальном советую не беспокоиться. Ради собственного же блага.

— Вы мне угрожаете? — прямо спросил Кайло.

— Ну вот, сам все понял. А то на мгновение мне показалось, что ты глупее, чем я думал. — Сноук наклонился вперед и встретился с ним взглядом. Его глубоко впавшие глаза с белесой радужкой смотрели словно насквозь. — Думаю, вопросов больше нет?

Кайло колебался не больше секунды. Не говоря ни слова, он встал и вышел из кабинета.

Сноук всегда выступал на стороне личных интересов, думал только о прибыли и искал выгоду любой ценой. Но Кайло не мог предположить, что цена для него не имела абсолютно никаких границ.

Кайло закрыл за собой дверь с полной решимостью не позволить Сноуку втянуть его в этот беспредел. Угрозы не заставят пренебречь собственной свободой и выбрать тот единственный вариант, который ему предлагают.

✈

Прошло уже три недели, и ни разу за это время ни Кайло, ни Сноук не вернулись к тому разговору. Работа шла своим чередом на обоих этажах. Коллеги с пятьдесят второго судя по всему придерживались одной с руководством позиции: что нельзя доказать, то не существует. Как результат, оппозиция в лице Кайло потерпела сокрушительнее поражение уже на начальном этапе: не помог ни полный доступ к секретности, ни личные просьбы повторно предоставить отчеты. В системе осталась только подчищенная документация, где статистика и цифры были приведены к безопасным показателям.

Кайло был хорошо знаком с убеждением, что если не можешь изменить ситуацию, нужно изменить свое отношение к ней. Фраза, вызывавшая у него мрачный скепсис: погода не станет лучше от одного твоего отношения к ней, так ни к чему заниматься самообманом.

Не простая задача, особенно в нынешнем положении, — не строить иллюзий относительно себя и других людей, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась лишь слишком высоко задранной планкой. Не нужной никому, кроме него самого.

А уж с появлением в компании Хакса, вера в собственные стандарты окончательно пошатнулась.

Даже карьера и потраченные на достижение высокого положения силы, теперь казались ничем иным, как неудачной шуткой.

Мало кого устроило бы быть в роли того, над кем можно посмеяться. И теперь Кайло собирался приложить максимум усилий, чтобы ситуация всеми возможными и невозможными способами все же изменилась в его пользу.

На мгновение он поддался драматичной фантазии, что попрощается с «Империей Полетов» самым бездарным образом. Он живо представил, что Хакс, будучи специальным агентом, прибыл именно для того, чтобы разоблачить председателя Сноука и всю компанию вместе с ним. И уже не за горами тот день, когда весь топ-менеджмент покинет Миллениум Тауэр в наручниках.

Однако такой вариант развития событий подорвался на мине собственной подозрительности: а что если Сноук воплотил угрозы в жизнь, и Хакс, кем бы он ни был, копал не под компанию, а собирался подставить самого Кайло?

Хорошо, что Хакс его догадок не подтвердил. Во всяком случае, пока самое неприятное, что он сделал, так это оказался практически самозванцем на своей должности. И все же, не стоило забывать, что Хакс добросовестно работал и производил впечатление человека, которому не все равно. Если бы он попал в компанию без связей, то, справедливости ради, с его качествами из него бы вышел достойный менеджер, а следом, через пару лет, и руководитель кого-нибудь из отделов. Кайло сам бы порекомендовал дать ему доступ секретности. Потому что потенциал в человеке либо есть, либо его нет, и связи тут не при чем.

Вот только работой все не ограничилось. Кайло пропустил тот момент, когда интерес сменился личным. Казалось, он на секунду закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, картина вокруг кардинальным образом изменилась.

Начало новой недели внесло свои коррективы, обрушив на проектный отдел новый виток задач. Бумажное цунами накрыло с головой, и времени на размышления о том, куда завели Кайло его жизненные выборы, просто не осталось.

✈

Хакс нажал на кнопку вызова лифта и от усталости прислонился плечом к стене. Впереди ждала самая сложная часть дня: перелет в Тихуану. Если бы у него кто-то спросил, чего он сейчас хочет, он бы ни минуты не колебался с ответом. Потому что больше всего Хакс хотел закрыть глаза и открыть их уже завтра, когда все закончится. Но такой роскоши он не заслужил.

— У нас еще почти час. — Кайло подошел со спины практически бесшумно благодаря плотному ворсу ковра, поглощающего любые шумы. — Фазма обещала встретить нас в лобби в три и отвезти на аэродром.

— Кто еще летит?

— Только мы трое. Да, кстати… — Кайло прервался, когда двери лифта открылись. Они зашли в пустую кабину, и он продолжил. — Мне нужно будет отъехать на пару часов. Так что оставлю дела на заводе на вас. Фазма знает, что необходимо проверить и какие бумаги подписать.

Хакс кивнул, погружаясь в собственные мысли. Заброшенный стадион находился примерно в сорока минутах езды от завода. Совершенно иррационально захотелось спросить прямо сейчас, какие у Кайло могут быть дела в городе? Но вопрос, провокационный при любом раскладе, только бы вызвал лишние подозрения.

— Тебе, кстати, какой? — спросил Хакс, словно очнувшись. Он уже машинально нажал на единицу на панели.

— Думал спуститься за кофе, пока есть время. Ты тоже?

Он снова кивнул, мысленно одергивая себя за то, что внутренние напряжение находит выход в зажатости и скованности.

— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил Кайло, когда они вышли на улицу. — Если честно, выглядишь замученно.

— Все нормально, — соврал Хакс, заставляя себя улыбнуться. Кайло, судя по взгляду, которым он встретил этот жест, не поверил, однако, вслух ничего не сказал.

Они вышли на улицу и привычным маршрутом направились к кафе «Старбакс» в соседнем здании.

Здесь, несмотря на уже давно прошедшее время утреннего кофе, как всегда было полно народа. Свободное место нашлось в самом углу стойки у одной из стеклянных стен. Пока Кайло ходил за заказом, Хакс забрался на барный стул и рассеянно уставился в панорамное окно на улицу. Выложенный квадратной плиткой тротуар почти высох после разыгравшегося в середине ночи дождя. Наверное те, кто в отличие от него не страдал сегодня бессонницей, утром даже не обратили внимание на редкие лужи.

Появление перед ним двух больших чашек черного кофе и пары черничных сконов выдернуло из мыслей, терзавших его ночью и снова вернувшихся сейчас.

— Оставались еще с вишней и брауни, но как я понимаю, слишком сладкое ты не любишь, — заявил Кайло, ставя перед ним тарелку и чашку.

— Спасибо, — Хакс с удивлением перевел взгляд на сконы и обратно. — И когда это ты успел сделать такие выводы?

— Так ты же каждое утро берешь к кофе что угодно, кроме сладкого. Если пирог, то лимонный, если круассан, то с сыром. Ни разу не поймал тебя за сладким перекусом.

Хакс машинально кивнул, обдумывая эту новую для себя информацию. Он потянулся за десертом и надкусил рассыпчатый бок.

— О, Боже, и это вы американцы называете сконом? — Хакс даже закашлялся. — Ничего менее похожего на него в своей жизни не пробовал.

— Для меня эти слоеные булочки все на один вкус, — пожал плечами Кайло.

— Если так думает хотя бы половина этой страны, ничего удивительного, что с выпечкой здесь все плохо, — фыркнул Хакс, отпивая кофе.

Повисла небольшая пауза, которую заполнил шум окружающих их разговоров. Невкусный скон встал поперек горла, кофе горчил, на душе скребли кошки. Кто его вообще за язык тянул? Другие люди и так не часто проявляли по отношению к нему заботу.

— Cпасибо, я ведь с самого утра ничего не ел, — тихо добавил Хакс.

— Вот именно, — тут же подхватил Кайло, перестав хмуриться. — Поэтому ешь и не жалуйся, — посоветовал он.

✈

Частные самолеты относятся к ряду вещей, о которых ты думаешь, что знаешь больше, чем в действительности.

Матовый красавец в фирменных белых с красным цветах «Империи Полетов» ждал их на взлетной полосе. И первое, что поразило Хакса, так это его размеры. Если от обычных пассажирских боингов всегда оставалось ощущение «внутри больше, чем снаружи», то «Легаси-450», как заметил Кайло, классический бизнес-джет, оставлял впечатление диаметрально противоположное. Хакс непременно бы ударился головой о низкий потолок салона, если бы вовремя не заметил, как согнулись другие, заходя внутрь.

Фазма сразу заняла место в хвосте самолета, надела наушники и заявила, что на ближайший час ее ни для кого нет.

Хакс занял одно из кресел в середине салона. Только устроившись сидя можно было нормально выпрямиться и осмотреться, чем он и занялся.

Кроме, пожалуй, не самых габаритных размеров, остальное вполне оправдывало стоимость подобного средства передвижения. Хакс провел рукой по гладкой коже подлокотников, вспоминая, что каждый чехол отшивался вручную по дизайнерским эскизам. Расположение мест, а также сплошная панель с тонкой плазмой напротив сдвоенных наподобие дивана кресел уже больше отвечали его собственным представлениям о роскоши в виде частного самолета.

Кайло, во время взлета хранивший молчание, проследил его взгляд и произнес:

— Если забыть, что летишь на высоте девять тысяч метров, может показаться, будто ты все еще в собственной гостиной, правда?

— Правда, — кивнул Хакс. Какая-то его часть действительно хотела, чтобы он оказался как можно дальше от этого самолета и от Кайло в том числе. Другая же была готова к тому, чтобы он остался здесь навсегда, зависнул где-то посередине. Ничего не решал и никуда не возвращался.

— Ты знаком с понятием шести степеней свободы? — снова обратился к нему Кайло через какое-то время. Они сидели напротив, лицом друг к другу, и теперь, когда Хакс не был занят рассматриванием салона, их взгляды постоянно пересекались.

— Нет, не думаю. Что это?

— Понятие из классической механики, которое соответствует возможностям геометрической фигуры двигаться в трехмерном пространстве, — пояснил Кайло.

— Приведешь пример? — попросил Хакс.

— Пример очень простой — самолет. Ты знаешь, что он может двигаться вперед и назад, вверх и вниз, влево и вправо, а также совершать рыскание, тангаж и крен. Вот и получается, шесть направлений, шесть степеней свободы. Представить легко, но вот понять и почувствовать по-настоящему, что это такое, можно только тогда, когда сам через них пройдешь.

— Подожди, ты умеешь управлять самолетом? — высказал догадку Хакс. Кайло рассмеялся в ответ.

— Ну нет, это уже было бы слишком! Как-то представился случай, и меня взяли штурман-оператором на «Фланкер-Ц» во время одного из показательных полетов. Звучит впечатляюще, но на самом деле я просто сидел в кабине, сверялся с приборами и передавал показатели на базу.

Хакс не считал, что это слишком и не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что Кайло умеет пилотировать. Куда больше поражал сам факт доступа к военному самолету.

— Почему ты вспомнил об этом сейчас? Конечно, если не хочешь, можешь не говорить, — добавил Хакс, когда не получил ответ сразу.

Кайло откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза.

— Подожди, я пытаюсь подобрать слова, — предупредил он. — Потому что у меня появилось ощущение, что мои степени свободы, сколько бы их не было, давно уже низвели до нуля. А я и не заметил. — Он прерывисто вздохнул. — Извини, звучит сентиментально и даже как-то жалко. Но ты сам спросил.

— Вовсе нет. Жалко только то, что я ничего не могу сказать в ответ. Разве что, «понимаю тебя»? Вот это точно звучит жалко.

Самолет пошел на снижение, развернулся, и салон затопили яркие лучи заходящего солнца. Золотые, карминовые, почти лиловые облака теперь были хорошо видны по левому борту. Хакс сощурился, на мгновение ослепленный. Из-под полуприкрытых век он все еще мог наблюдать за Кайло. Солнце вплелось в его волнистые пряди, заметно высветляя их. На бледной, лишенной загара коже россыпью темнели родинки. Со щек они уходили к линии челюсти и ниже, по изгибу шеи за ворот рубашки. Сейчас Кайло выглядел моложе, чем был на самом деле.

Только когда ремень безопасности дернул поперек живота, Хакс понял, что неосознанно подался вперед.

Он вернулся в прежнее положение, отвернулся к иллюминатору и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

Не так Хакс представлял себе это дело. Напрашивался вывод, что он просто не справился, что оказался не готов к подобной работе.

Скорей бы все закончилось, тогда можно будет обо всем забыть. По крайней мере, постараться.

✈

Шевроле Сильверадо потряхивало на каждой выбоине. В машине, несущейся по грязным улицам Эль Руби, пахло острым соусом, потом и табаком. От жгучей смеси запахов и непрекращающейся тряски Хакса начало мутить. Казалось, машина никогда не остановится, его так и будет подбрасывать то вверх, то в бок, а за окном продолжат мелькать тусклые и редкие пятна фонарей и неоновые вывески с неполным набором букв.

К тому моменту, как он добрался до места, на улице окончательно стемнело и зарядил дождь. Он смазал огни полицейских машин впереди, и Хакс не сразу понял, почему они наконец остановились. На негнущихся ногах он ступил на асфальт, в обувь тут же хлынула вода. Хакс заранее договорился, чтобы машина его дожидалась. Водитель кивком указал, куда идти.

Обшарпанная махина заброшенного стадиона возвышалась прямо за углом. У расписанных граффити ворот под небольшим навесом столпилось пятеро. Трое, судя по нашивкам на форме, служили в местной полиции, двоих Хакс узнал в лицо — детективы Леони и Пауэлл, его команда из УБН Сан-Франциско. Один из местных держал поднятой винтовку, другие о чем-то переговаривались.

Хакс, перепрыгивая через лужи, приблизился и поздоровался со всеми.

— А вот и шеф, — вместо приветствия сказала ему Пауэлл. Ее светлые, даже в хорошую погоду вьющиеся волосы намокли, потемнели и лезли в глаза, заставляя часто моргать. Она залезла под капюшон дождевика рукой, убирая налипшие на лоб пряди назад.

— Кто-нибудь появился? — спросил Хакс, осматриваясь по сторонам. Кроме двух патрульных машин на широкой улице было припарковано еще несколько автомобилей. Из-за плотной завесы дождя и скудного освещения Хакс не смог рассмотреть номера, но серебристый Лексус очень напоминал тот, на котором час назад уехал Кайло.

Услышав вопрос, один из местных пробормотал что-то на испанском, но после тычка под ребра от стоящего рядом напарника повторил уже громче и на английском.

— Все уже примеряли новые браслеты и сидят по машинам. Ждали только вас.

— Кого задержали? — уточнил Хакс.

— Давай отойдем, — предложила Пауэлл. — Колегас! Асэпта нуэстрас дискульпас, пор фавор.

Она взяла Хакса за локоть и обошла полицейских по кругу.

— Расклад такой, — начала Пауэлл, — когда мы с Леони подъехали, наши тихуанские друзья уже скрутили троих. Двое без документов, на вид обычные местные наркоманы, таким только экстази по клубам толкать. Ну а третий, твой подозреваемый, Кайло Рен. При ребятах конверт со ста тысячами американских долларов, при Рене — три фунтовых пакета метамфетамина в багажнике. Если не хочешь, чтобы мексиканцы забрали дело себе, решай быстрее, кого и куда мы везем и что делаем.

— Кайло что-то сказал? — спросил Хакс, будто не слышал просьбы поторопиться.

— Говорю же, местные уже рассадили их по машинам, когда мы появились.

— Где он?

Пауэлл кивком указала на дальнюю машину.

— Слушай, поговоришь с ним в участке! — крикнула она ему в спину.

Но Хакс не слышал. Сердце гулко колотилось, жаркими волнами разнося кровь по всему телу. Он подошел к машине, дернул ручку. Конечно, заперто.

За тонированным стеклом невозможно было понять, есть ли кто-то на пассажирском сидении.

— Эй, шеф, — обратился к Хаксу второй детектив, Леони. Пытаясь спрятаться от дождя, он натянул на голову куртку и вышел из-под навеса. — Дай уже распоряжения, чтобы можно было убраться отсюда! Этот чертов дождь сухой нитки не оставил ни на ком.

И правда, а ведь Хакс почти не замечал его. Холодные капли стекали по лицу, забирались за ворот рубашки, заливали глаза и рот. Он обернулся на голос и словно очнулся. Сейчас и правда стоило поторопиться.

— Так, Пауэлл, Леони, вы на машине? Как добирались из Сан-Франциско?

— К стадиону — на машине, а так, у нас вертолет на площадке в паре кварталов отсюда, — ответил Леони и оглушительно чихнул. — Чертова сырость.

— А говорят, что Мексика — жаркая страна, — покачала головой Пауэлл.

— Пакуйте улики. Кайло Рена и тех двоих пусть так в патрульных машинах и везут к вертолетной площадке, мы забираем всех с собой. Лексус Рена пусть эвакуируют на полицейскую стоянку и ничего не трогают до приезда нашего эксперта. Это не обсуждается! — добавил Хакс, когда тот полицейский, что держал винтовку, что-то крикнул и дернулся к ним.

— А как же ты? — спросил Леони, когда Пауэлл пошла переводить распоряжения Хакса. — С этими тремя в вертушке тебя уже некуда посадить.

— Я доберусь сам. Встретимся через два часа в офисе Управления. И, Леони, — Хакс поймал его за локоть, — личная просьба. Снимите у Рена отпечатки, но больше никого к нему не пускайте, пока я не приеду.

Он кивнул и присоединился к Пауэлл. Та активно жестикулировала и уже почти кричала на местных полицейских. Хакс вернулся к Шевроле, залез в невыносимо душный и еще более тошнотворный после улицы салон и достал телефон. Последнее, что он увидел прежде чем набрать номер Фазмы, как патрульные машины заворачивают в соседний переулок.

Рев сирены отдавался в голове до самого аэродрома, как и пульсирующая мысль, что все произошедшее — какая-то чудовищная ошибка.

✈

— Мне не стоит говорить с тобой без адвоката.

Хакс даже не успел закрыть за собой дверь допросной. Кайло бросил в него реплику, словно дротик метнул. И попал прямо в яблочко.

— Даже если я скажу, что хочу тебе помочь? — Хакс сделал несколько шагов к столу и остановился напротив. Кайло выглядел бледным, уставшим. А вот взгляд — так смотрят со злости, прямо, с вызовом, чуть запрокинув голову назад.

— С какой стати тебе помогать мне, — Кайло даже не спрашивал, он утверждал.

— Тебе прийдется поверить. Потому что сейчас на твоей стороне все равно больше никого нет.

Очевидно, что Кайло колебался. Это было заметно по тому, как дернулось его плечо, как он отвернулся и закусил губу, услышав эти слова.

В лампе под потолком что-то загудело, превращая возникшую между ними паузу в напряженную тишину. Она давила на виски и на ребра, словно выкачивая воздух из легких. Едва не пошатнувшись, Хакс все же отодвинул стул и сел за стол.

— Знаешь, у меня было время обо всем подумать, — заговорил Кайло после небольшой паузы. — Сначала я сильно разозлился. Как ни крути, но ты меня обманывал.

— Это моя работа, — глухо отозвался Хакс.

— Это твоя работа, верно, — повторил за ним Кайло. — Тебя не в чем упрекнуть, отлично справился. Знаешь, мне все еще интересно, было ли в тебе хоть что-то искреннее за эти две недели?

Судя по тому, как Кайло молча смотрел на него, он ждал ответа. Но Хакс не собирался отвечать. К чему доставать из себя признания, зачем объясняться или оправдываться? Хакс почти ни о чем не жалел за эти две недели. Вот только говорить об этом не хотелось.

Кайло покачал головой и потер переносицу указательным пальцем. Звякнули наручники, возвращая Хакса из собственных мыслей сюда, в допросную.

— Зато когда те парни протянули мне конверт, и тут же появились полицейские машины, — продолжил Кайло, — я сразу догадался, что происходит. Буквально за секунду все прояснилось, и пазл наконец сложился. Жаль, что не раньше.

— Кайло, что, черт возьми, происходит? — не выдержал Хакс. — Ты говоришь загадками, и ведешь себя так, будто понятия не имеешь, как здесь оказался.

— Как раз наоборот. Я даже знаю кто и зачем это все устроил, — возразил он. — Только боюсь, что вряд ли смогу это доказать. Сколько мне могут дать за распространение наркотиков?

— От трех до пяти лет, — машинально ответил Хакс. — Если не установят причастности к крупному обороту или связь с наркокартелем.

— Да, этого вполне хватило бы…

Открывшаяся дверь прервала его на полуслове. Пауэлл просунула кудрявую голову в образовавшийся проем.

— Шеф, можно тебя на минутку?

Под пристальным взглядом Кайло Хакс встал и вышел из допросной.

— Пришел отчет из лаборатории. На всех пакетах есть отпечатки Рена.

— Спасибо, Пауэлл, — Хакс забрал тонкую картонную папку из ее рук. — А что с теми двумя?

— Прогнали их фото через базу, но ничего интересно. Парочка местных наркоманов, которые даже через пять рукопожатий не дотягиваются до картеля Гусмана. Этот клубок еще распутывать и распутывать.

— А машина Рена? Записи с камер на стоянке? Давай, Пауэлл, что я все из тебя вытягиваю. Мне нужны данные в полном объеме и как можно скорее.

— По машине обещают через час. Записи запросили, а вот химический анализ изъятых веществ будет не раньше, чем через сутки, — Пауэлл широко зевнула, едва успев прикрыть рот ладонью. — Извините.

— Лучше не извиняйся, а езжай домой, — Хакс уже понял, что перегнул. Как никак, шел третий час ночи. — Вы все отлично поработали.

— Тебе бы тоже поспать, хоть пару часов.

— У меня еще есть здесь дела, — ответил он и подтолкнул ее в плечо. — Давай-давай, домой! Не трать время, ни мое, ни свое.

Пауэлл улыбнулась и чуть ли не бегом бросилась к лифту.

Самое странное, что спать не хотелось. Хакс так вымотался, что перестал чувствовать усталость. Сначала он думал, что получится немного поспать в самолете, но Фазма потребовала подробный отчет. И пусть рассказывать было особо не о чем, они все равно проговорили до самой посадки в Сан-Франциско.

Хакс посмотрел на папку в своих руках, потом на дверь допросной. Войти туда снова оказалось сложнее, чем в первый раз.

В конце коридора стоял автомат с кофе, и Хакс направился к нему. Кофе, как алкоголь и сигареты, сближал людей. На них с Кайло, по крайней мере до событий этого вечера, кофе влиял благотворно.

— Ну так что, мне дадут позвонить адвокату? — Кайло встретил его тем же вопросом.

— Мы опять начинаем сначала? Мне показалось, что эта фаза уже пройдена.

— Не оставляю надежду хотя бы попытаться выпутаться из этой истории, — пожал плечами Кайло.

Хакс закрыл дверь и подошел к столу. Аромат кофе заполнил все помещение, обманчиво обещая такой же насыщенный вкус.

— Позвонишь утром. Это уже через пару часов, — Хакс сел, пододвинул один из стаканчиков к Кайло и открыл папку. Кроме отчета криминалистов, в верхнем левом углу на скрепку была подбита пара фотографий. На них Леони запечатлел найденные при задержании пакеты с бледно-желтыми кристаллами метамфетамина и раскрытый конверт со ста тысячами долларов. Личные вещи Кайло — телефон, часы, права, банковские карты и пара купюр наличными, удостоились отдельного снимка.

— И ты мне еще говорил про то, что кофе в «Старбакс» ужасен, — Кайло отпил из своего стаканчика и поморщился.

— Так я сравнивал и не с этой бурдой, а с тем, какой варю дома, — не задумываясь ответил Хакс. — Жаль, что… — он вовремя осекся и снова вернулся к чтению. Не за чем Кайло знать подробности его сожалений.

— Хакс, я все равно до конца не понимаю, почему ты сказал, что хочешь помочь мне.

— Я объясню только при условии, что ты ответишь на мой вопрос, — ультимативно заявил Хакс, с трудом отрываясь от отчета. Что-то в прочитанном привлекло внимание, словно мелькнуло на периферии зрения. Но Кайло сбил его с мысли.

Пришлось отложить папку и встретиться с ним глазами, ожидая ответ. Кайло поймал его взгляд и медленно кивнул, словно обдумывал последствиями своего выбора и наконец принял решение.

— Я здесь по той причине, что с самого начала вся эта история с тобой и наркотиками выглядела сомнительно. И чем дальше, тем больше мне начинает казаться, что мы идем в неправильном направлении. Хуже всего, что факты мне говорят одно, а чертова интуиция — совершенно другое.

— Так в чем же проблема?

— Что я не могу игнорировать улики и идти на поводу у своих ощущений.

— Кто сказал? — спросил Кайло с усмешкой. — Иногда стоит довериться именно ощущениям. И посмотреть, куда они тебя приведут.

— Я уже вижу, куда они меня привели, — пробормотал Хакс, откладывая папку. — Все, твоя очередь. Ответить мне, откуда в багажнике твоей машины метамфетамин, и как давно ты занимаешься подобными сделками? И учти, я хочу услышать только правду.

— Это уже целых два вопроса. И одно требование, — Кайло снова отпил кофе. Судя по тому, что выражение его лица на этот раз не изменилось, со вкусом он сумел смириться.

— Правда в том, что я не занимаюсь никакими сделками. И понятия не имею, как в багажник машины, которая неделями стояла на закрытой парковке «Империи», могли попасть наркотики. Только если кто-то их туда специально не положил.

— Ты считаешь, тебя подставили? — уточнил Хакс. То, что на пакетах нашли отпечатки Кайло практически полностью исключало подобный сценарий.

— Других объяснений и быть не может.

— И кто же по твоему мнению мог такое организовать?

— Председатель Сноук.

— И откуда такая уверенность?

— У нас с ним рабочие разногласия. Непримиримого характера.

— Кайло, если даже я в это не верю, думаешь, поверит кто-то другой? Одних разногласий недостаточно. Тем более, есть доказательства твоей причастности.

— Не спеши с выводами, — предупредил он. — Ты просто еще не знаешь всей истории

— Тогда рассказывай скорее, — потребовал Хакс и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Все началось с одного разговора чуть больше трех недель назад. Удивишься, или нет, но я оказался слишком честным для «Империи».

✈

Хакс вышел из такси, жмурясь от яркого солнца после убаюкивающего полумрака салона. Он поднялся по ступенькам, достал ключи и зашел в холл первого этажа. Наконец — дома.

Сначала Хакс хотел вернуться в Миллениум Тауэр, но адрес, — настоящий адрес, где он и жил все восемь лет в Сан-Франциско, сам сорвался с языка. Когда он это понял, сил исправляться и что-то объяснять водителю уже просто не оставалось. Возможно, так даже лучше.

Спустя трехнедельное отсутствие квартира на Стейнер-стрит встретила его стопкой счетов и рекламных листовок, парой записок от миссис Такабэ и отсутствием какой-либо воды в кранах. Дом, милый дом.

Казалось, что он и не уезжал отсюда, и дни, проведенные в комфортабельных апартаментах, уже стерлись из памяти, как стираются воспоминания о гостиницах на пляжных курортах.

Хакс, не разбирая, бросил пачку писем на стол, прошел на кухню и достал из холодильника бутылку воды.

Усталость наконец начала волнами накатывать на него. Словно вся тяжесть вчерашнего дня, перешедшего в ночь и в следующее утро навалилась бетонной плитой прямо на плечи. Голову разрывали десятки мыслей, одна болезненнее другой.

Хакс бы так и остался в Управлении, если бы Пауэлл, вернувшаяся к восьми в офис, не закричала на весь этаж, что он похож на позавчерашний труп. Их перебранку, разумеется, услышал директор, так что его буквально вытолкали домой.

Правда перед этим Кайло все-таки сделал звонок адвокату. Тот проявил чудеса оперативности и приехал уже через двадцать минут. Еще через час, который Хакс продержался на неведомых ему запасах энергии, закончился и официальный допрос Кайло.

Даже несмотря на его показания и непризнание за собой вины, улик было достаточно, чтобы предъявить обвинения.

И теперь ситуация требовала от Хакса принять решение, будет ли он вести себя как коп, или не забудет, что он еще и человек. Фазма тогда сказала, что он прошел по границе непрофессионализма и бездушности. Хакс не разделял ее мнения относительно последнего, но в целом, она оказалась права. Нельзя усидеть на двух стульях. И сейчас важно было решить, на каком, если продолжать метафору, было бы больше шансов удержаться.

Хакс понимал, что игнорировать показания обвиняемого означало подписаться под собственной некомпетентностью, как представителю закона. Начальство потребует проработки всех версий, а суд — доказательств или опровержения, как только сторона защиты хотя бы намекнет на не учтенные Управлениям сведения.

В тоже время Хакс не смог бы не учесть то, что услышал сегодня от Кайло. Он нутром чувствовал, что тот говорит правду. Возможно это понимал и сам Кайло, иначе бы не стал ему доверять. Возникал только один вопрос, как доказать его невиновность?

Осушив бутылку воды в несколько жадных глотков Хакс добрался до спальни, кое-как стянул с себя костюм и рубашку и рухнул в кровать. Казалось, он не спал целую вечность.

✈

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что просишь меня следить не просто за председателем Сноуком, а за потенциальным преступником, предпочитающим радикальные меры обычному увольнению? — Фазма почти шипела в трубку, стараясь максимально понизить голос до шепота, но при это и показать свое возмущение. — Я уже не говорю о том, что это все незаконно!

— Прошу тебя, успокойся. Это всего лишь маленькое одолжение, — разъяснил Хакс, тяжело вздыхая. — Ты и так все время крутишься рядом с ним. Вдруг ты что-то услышишь. Я же не прошу тебя провоцировать его на признание, сидя напротив с диктофоном в руке. Просто присмотри за ним и будь всегда на связи.

— Господь, дай мне силы, — взмолилась Фазма. — Ладно, уговорил. Но знай, я соглашаюсь не только из-за тебя. Мне действительно хочется помочь Кайло. Я скучаю по нему и по тому времени, когда моей самой большой проблемой было куда пойти в выходные.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, что желание ему помочь и вовсе не лишит нас самого понятия «выходные дни» в ближайшем будущем.

— Даже думать об этом не желаю. И тебе не советую. Лучше занимайся расследованием, — посоветовала Фазма. — Все, мне пора.

Она отключилась, даже не дождавшись ответа.

Хакс в задумчивости посмотрел на еще не погасший экран телефона. Хорошо, если их совместные усилия и правда к чему-то приведут.

Директор Управления давил на весь отдел, особенно — на Хакса, требуя отправить дело прокурору как можно скорее для назначения даты слушания. Работать приходилось быстро, но пока ни свидетелей, ни новых улик на горизонте не предвиделось.

Допрос «покупателей» также не принес никаких результатов. При всем раскладе им светило освобождение еще до суда при обязательном прохождении курса лечения от наркозависимости. Пауэлл себе всю голову с ними сломала, пытаясь вытрясти хоть какую-то зацепку, прежде чем их отпустят, но тщетно. Они твердили одно и то же: что покупали для себя, не на продажу, что не видели Кайло раньше, одновременно скудно изъясняясь и на английском, и на испанском. Так что уже на следующий день парней пришлось отпустить.

И сейчас Хакс сидел у себя в кабинете над разложенными на столе отчетами, фотографиями, клеил стикеры на доску и пытался связать все имеющиеся у него сведения воедино.

Хоть он и не возлагал больших надежд на записи с камер наблюдения на парковке «Империи», оказалось неприятно столкнуться с действительностью. Охрана использовала одну и ту же карту памяти, перезаписывая ее несколько раз в неделю. Так что попавшие в руки Управления записи охватывали только последние сутки. И за эти сутки к машине подходил только Кайло. То, что он не открывал багажник, прежде чем сесть в салон, не давало никаких гарантий, что он не закинул в него наркотики раньше или позже, уже по дороге.

Так что пока самой железной уликой против Кайло оставались его отпечатки на пакете с метамфетамином. Хакс потянулся за отчетом криминалистов и еще раз пробежался по нему глазами. Вчера ночью записи показались ему странными, но он так и не успел понять, в чем же подвох.

_«…найдены отпечатки пальцев правой (указательный и средний) и левой (средний и безымянный) руки»._

— А вот это уже кое-что, — пробормотал Хакс, снова перечитывая эти строчки.

— Шеф, к тебе можно? — Леони после короткого стука протиснулся в приоткрытую дверь.

— Срочное? — спросил Хакс, делая пометку «не все пальцы» на стикере.

— Пришел отчет из лаборатории по химическому составу метамфетамина, — он протянул тонкий конверт с явными следами томатного соуса на картоне.

— Леони, ответь мне на один вопрос, — начал Хакс. Он отвлекся на приклеивание стикера на доску рядом с фотографией обнаруженных в багажнике пакетов с наркотиками и не успел договорить.

— Это все лаборанты, ты же сам знаешь! — Леони попятился к двери.

— Да не на этот, черт бы с этим соусом. Скажи, в каких ситуациях люди с полным набором пальцев, пользуются только несколькими из них, исключая при этом самый функциональный, большой?

— Э-э-э, вопрос с подвохом, — честно признался он. — Хотя нет, подожди. Когда печатают!

— Печатают? — переспросил Хакс удивленно.

— Ну да. Не все же обладают навыком десятипальцевого метода, как ты. Вот я всегда этими по клавиатуре стучу. — Он поднял вверх два средних пальца и, сообразив, как это выглядит, быстро их опустил.

— Хорошо, принимается. Что по отчету, уже смотрел? — перевел тему Хакс. Он вернулся за стол, открыл папку и стал просматривать ее содержимое.

— Кристаллы мутные, с желтизной, много крошева. Такое низкое качество точно не от Гусмана и тем более, не из Сан-Франциско.

— А поточнее откуда, не установили? Надо отправить запрос в главное Управление.

— Уже отправили, поэтому так и задержались. Посмотрите в заключении на последней странице, — подсказал Леони.

— «По составу примесей выявлено полное совпадение с задержанной партией метафметамина в Нью-Мексико, округ Берналилло», — прочитал Хакс вслух. — Это ведь о той крупной партии, которую задержали пару недель назад, верно? И делом занималось, естественно, Управление Альбукерке?

Леони кивком подтвердил его слова.

— Шеф, ты думаешь, это зацепка?

— Да, и еще какая.

✈

Аэропорт Олбукерк Интернешнел Санпорт стал бы еще одной причиной, по которой Хакс никогда бы не захотел перебраться в Нью-Мексико по собственной воле. Зал прилета напоминал путешествие в прошлое. Запыленные панорамные окна, коричневые потертые сидения кресел, медленно вращающиеся лопасти вентиляторов под потолком — идеальные декорации для любого сериала восьмидесятых годов. Все здесь имело оттенок пыли и земли. Аэропорту определенно нужен был план модернизации. Видимо, владельцы придерживались такого же мнения. Хакс поднял голову вверх, рассматривая колыхавшуюся от работающего вентилятора растяжку, которая анонсировала в будущем реновацию всего комплекса. Судя по желтоватому оттенку полотна и выцветающих красок, это будущее наступит еще не скоро.

Покинув здание аэропорта, Хакс вышел под палящее солнце на парковку для такси. Сначала он планировал воспользоваться прокатом Санпорта, но после перелета с пересадкой в Далласе и в общей сложности пяти часов в дороге за руль в чужом городе хотелось меньше всего.

— Рома-авеню Северо-запад, — назвал адрес Хакс, садясь в машину. — Остановите у здания полицейского Управления, пожалуйста.

Дорога заняла не больше двадцати минут, и все это время за окном картина оставляла желать лучшего. Пустыри и двух-трех этажные здания однотипной постройки попеременно сменяли друг друга, и более тоскливых пейзажей Хакс не видел даже дома, в графстве Дорсет. Там-то хотя бы была зеленая трава и море.

Хакс расплатился с водителем и вышел на тротуар перед невысоким зданием, выкрашенным, кто бы сомневался, светло-коричневой краской.

Он поднялся по лестнице, зашел через центральный вход и оказался в небольшом холле с единственной дверью на кодовом замке слева и окном регистратуры справа.

— УБН, Сан-Франциско, — сообщил Хакс, предъявляя жетон, — Лейтенант Митака на месте?

Девушка в регистратуре, — уставшего вида брюнетка со жвачкой во рту, не меньше минуты рассматривала документы, и только потом защелкала по клавиатуре. Хакс облокотился на стойку и привстал на носки, чтобы проследить за тем, как она печатает. И правда не всеми пальцами: по клавишам порхали указательный и средний, иногда безымянный.

— Проходите, второй этаж, пятая дверь справа.

Раздался хлопок жевательной резинки, которую она надула в бледно-розовый шар, а следом и звук разблокированного замка.

Хакс выбрал лестницу, не лифт, и поднялся на нужный этаж. Здесь обстановка показалась уже более привычной, даже пахло как-то знакомо: краской для принтера, крепкими сигаретами и пережженным кофе.

На стук в пятую дверь справа никто не ответил, и Хакс нажал на ручку. Она поддалась с легким щелчком, пуская внутрь пустого кабинета.

Под потолком шумел вентилятор, кое-как разгоняя врывающийся из открытого окна горячий воздух. Стул был отодвинут, на столе аккуратными стопками лежали папки и бумаги. Экран монитора мерцал заставкой со значком департамента. Заметив на краю раскрытый органайзер, Хакс подошел к столу ближе. Под сегодняшней датой значилось три пункта: «запросить бюджет у финансового отдела», «день рождения Герреро», «позвонить С.».

— Что вы здесь… Хакс?

В дверях появился Митака. Рукава были закатаны выше локтей, на шее жетон на тонкой цепи-перлина. В волосах, на щеке и белой рубашке, чуть выше нагрудного кармана, виделись следы взбитых сливок.

— У нас там… — начал Митака, указывая куда-то себе за спину, но не договорил. Когда он нервничал, то запинался и замолкал, чем всегда раздражал окружающих.

— День рождения, — подсказал Хакс. — И, судя по всему, что-то пошло не так. Тебя перепутали с именинником?

— Если бы. Я предупреждал ребят, что не стоит окунать Герреро в торт лицом. Не все любят эту американскую традицию, — пояснил Митака. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, подошел к столу и протиснулся мимо Хакса.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — пробормотал он, садясь на свое место.

— И я не думал, что мы вообще пересечемся снова. Можно? — Хакс указал на свободный стул, стоящий у стены.

— Не советую, у него ножка сломана, — предупредил Митака. Он на мгновение скрылся под столом, когда наклонился к ящикам. Выудив оттуда пачку салфеток, он принялся сосредоточенно оттирать сливки от рубашки. Суетливость жестов подчеркивала его волнение. — Так что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хочу задать тебе тот же вопрос. Только не говори, что повышение стоило переезда в эту Богом забытую пыльную глушь. Да и повышение так себе. Еще три-четыре года, и сам бы получил лейтенанта.

Митака заметно побледнел.

— Так и думал, — со вздохом сказал Хакс и присел на край стола. Он запустил руки в карманы пиджака, стараясь чтобы Митака не заметил, как он нажимает на кнопку записи на диктофоне.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Правду. Сам расскажешь? Или вот идея получше, — Хакс пододвинул органайзер поближе к нему. — Можем вместе позвонить мистеру «С.» и спросить у него.

— Хакс, прошу тебя. Я сделал все так, как мне сказали, — затараторил Митака, отодвигая стул к самой стене. — Метамфетамин же изъяли? Я уже подменил отчеты в архиве по той поставке. Не моя вина, что дело встало. Все должно было получиться!

— Что должно получиться? — переспросил Хакс. — Что невиновный человек сядет за решетку на пять лет?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — пробормотал Митака. — Мне сказали, что Кайло Рен опасен, что он саботирует военные разработки.

— Какие разработки? И кто сказал, мистер Сноук? — Хакс не выдал, что знает, о каких разработках идет речь. Сейчас самое главное было не пережать и заставить Митаку говорить. — Не мне тебе мораль читать, но вспомни, зачем ты пошел в полицию. А потом подумай, как разрушил человеку карьеру, не говоря уже о жизни вообще. И ответь на мой вопрос. Это был Сноук?

— Хакс, я не… — Митака скомкал салфетки в кулак и прерывисто втянул воздух через нос. — Анонимное сообщение о возможной связи кого-то из «Империи» и наркотиков, ты ведь помнишь, что это я его зарегистрировал? — Хакс кивнул. — На меня вышел один мой приятель из АНБ. Их руководитель, Генри Симмонс, искал надежного человека в полиции. От меня требовалось организовать слежку, сделать фото, а после — ты и сам знаешь. Мистер Симмонс помог перевестись в Альбукерке. На прошлой неделе он позвонил и потребовал предоставить пару пакетов метамфетамина для окончания операции по устранению Кайло Рена. Мистер Симмонс уверил меня, что это в интересах национальной безопастности.

— И о какой конкретно угрозе шла речь?

— Сноук сообщил в АНБ, что Рен тянет время со сдачей новейшего военного проекта «Эммитер-4», чтобы успеть перепродать данные по разработкам заграницу.

— А доказательства?

Митака замотал головой.

— Я не запрашивал. А разве недостаточно того, кто такой вице-адмирал Генри Симмонс? Кому тогда доверять, если не Агенству Национальной Безопасности?

— Фактам, Митака, фактам, — ответил Хакс. — И еще немного своей интуиции, — добавил он уже тише и закрыл глаза, обдумывая только что услышанное. — Тебе нужно было рассказать все директору. Или мне. Нельзя действовать за спиной у Управления, тем более, такими методами.

— Это было секретное задание! — вскинулся Митака. Его реакция говорила о том, что он до сих пор был уверен в правильности сделанного.

— Это была идеальная наживка для такого наивного парня, как ты, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Сноук действовал в своих интересах и манипулировал и тобой, и Симмонсом.

— Что ты будешь делать?

Хакс встал на ноги и прошелся по кабинету. Рассказать о том, что весь их разговор записан, он не решался. У Митаки есть связи в АБН, а у Хакса — нет. К тому же подобного рода записи могут быть не учтены на суде. И в результате, ее использование может принести вреда куда больше, чем пользы. Митака в результате откажется давать показания, или, и того лучше, заявит, что находился под давлением. Нет, его нужно было исключать из цепочки.

— Зачем ты собирался звонить Симмонсу?

— Он узнал, что с передачей дела в прокуратуру какая-то загвоздка, и дата суда до сих пор не назначена. Мистер Симмонс не хотел демонстрировать излишнюю заинтересованность. Так что от меня требовалось связаться с управлением Сан-Франциско, выяснить детали — через кого-то из коллег, и отчитаться ему по телефону.

— Хорошо, ты позвонишь ему, — Хакс сцепил руки в замок за спиной и снова прошелся по комнате. — И скажешь только то, что я тебя попрошу. Потому что…

— Потому, что у тебя диктофон в кармане? — совершенно подавленным тоном поделился догадкой Митака. — Я не хочу подставляться еще больше.

— Тогда набирай номер. Скажи, что разговаривал с лейтенантом Хаксом, и вот, что он тебе сообщил.

✈

Хакс переступил порог кабинета детективов Пауэлл и Леони в девятом часу вечера.

— Шеф, как дорога?

— Как в аду, Леони. Жарко, пыльно и бесконечно долго. Спасибо, что дождались. Как у вас здесь дела? Интересные звонки были?

Хакс надеялся только на то, что план сработал. Фазма позвонила ему во время пересадки в Далласе и сообщила, что ей удалось задержать совещание, так что несколько звонков Сноук точно бы пропустил.

— Шеф, как вы это сделали, я не знаю, — начала Пауэлл. — Я думала мы не успеем. Директор не сразу дал нам разрешение. А когда мы наконец настроили канал прослушки, поступил звонок от Симмонса. Расшифровщик уже конвертирует аудио в текст.

— Дайте послушать запись, — попросил Хакс. Пауэлл уступила ему свое кресло, чтобы не тянуть провода через весь стол.

Хакс занял ее место, надел наушники и прибавил громкости.

«— Это Симмонс. Мой человек говорил с УБН Сан-Франциско. Улик против Рена недостаточно. Дело может вообще быть проиграно, если вообще дойдет до суда. У вас ведь сохранились отчеты, которые вы мне показывали? С подделанными Реном цифрами.

— Отчеты уничтожены. Мы не стали бы их использовать в любом случае.

— Сноук, вы хоть понимаете, что мы не в игрушки играем? Значит составьте эти отчеты заново. «Эммитеру-4» назначат новую экспертизу, она покажет, что с самолетами и излучением все в порядке, его обман вскроется. Рен пойдет за решетку. Или вы хотите, чтобы он слил разработки заграницу?

— Мистер Симмонс, вы, кажется, меня неправильно поняли. Я выполнил все, что от меня требовалось. Рен под следствием. А улики… Неужели отпечатков в наше время уже недостаточно? В любом случае, слушание состоится. И как бы оно не закончилось, Рен перестанет быть угрозой как только выйдет из здания суда.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Все его рабочие файлы уничтожили, личную технику подчистили, а квартиру обыскали. У него не осталось никаких сведений о засекреченных проектах «Империи Полетов». Дальше все по плану. Вы принимаете от нас готовую партию «Эммитер-4», это пять самолетов, и, конечно, предоставляете «Империи» бессрочный контракт на выполнение двадцати пяти процентов всех госзаказов.

— Сноук, на карту поставлена не только моя карьера, но и ваша. Я не говорю уже о безопасности всей страны…»

Хакс остановил запись, вынул наушники и запустил пальцы в волосы. В висках стучало, во рту пересохло. Неужели удалось?

— Шеф, все в порядке? — осторожно спросила Пауэлл. — Леони, подай воды.

— Лучше и быть не может, — пробормотал Хакс, принимая в руки пластиковую бутылку. — Так, я понимаю, вы все уже давно хотите домой. Но у нас еще есть работа и нужно действовать быстро.

— Шеф, да какие вопросы, — улыбнулась Пауэлл.

— Я за кофе! — уже с порога крикнул Леони.

— Пауэлл, когда расшифровка будет готова, подбей в папку и забрось ко мне в кабинет, — распорядился Хакс. — Мы почти закончили. Но я должен просмотреть все еще раз, прежде чем отправить дело прокурору.

✈

— Миссис Танабэ, я не могу приходить каждый раз, когда Милли сворачивается очередным умилительным клубком и мурчит во сне! — прокричал Хакс по пути из кухни в коридор. Он только включил чайник и собирался сварить чашечку вечернего кофе, как в дверь в постучали.

Он не беспокоился, что его слова заденут пожилую домовладелицу. Миссис Танабэ всегда проявляла чудеса прямолинейности и ничуть не обижалась, когда ей отвечали тем же. С учетом ее навязчивости это, скорее, записывалось в плюсы.

Пока Хакс работал под прикрытием, а потом пропадал в офисе, закрывая дело, она успела заскучать, и теперь выплескивала свою нерастраченную энергию, обивая его порог.

Первое утро десятидневного отпуска, который Хакс взял только чтобы выспаться, привести мысли в порядок, и может, съездить наконец в заповедник Редвуд, он провел в блаженной тишине. Но уже на следующее утро, соседка стала наведываться к нему примерно раз в пару часов. Сначала засыпая его вопросами про записки и почту, потом про планы на отпуск. Следом началась череда рассказов про «их» кошку. Как бы Хакс не объяснял ей, что теперь животное принадлежит ей, миссис Танабэ отказывалась это признавать и считала кошку общим питомцем. По правде говоря, Хакс испытывал к Милли весьма нежные чувства, и та отвечала ему взаимностью. Но этого было не достаточно, чтобы по несколько раз в день подниматься на второй этаж и смотреть на то, как она спит, ест или играет.

Хакс подошел к двери и прислушался в надежде, что соседка уже ушла к себе. Но в дверь снова постучали.

— Миссис Танабэ, если я в отпуске, это не значит, что… — с этими словами он открыл дверь и пораженно застыл. — Что мне нечем заняться, — договорил он, приходя в себя.

— Миссис Танабэ — это та милая японка со второго этажа? — поинтересовался Кайло и посмотрел в сторону лестницы. Хакс проследил его взгляд и краем глаза заметил, как мелькнул край цветастого платья. — С трудом уговорил ее зайти к тебе попозже. Надеюсь, ты не против? — добавил он шепотом.

— Спасибо. А ты… что здесь делаешь?

— Думаю, это очевидно, — начал Кайло с улыбкой. — Нет? Я конечно мог бы сказать, что шел посмотреть «Разукрашенных леди» и вдруг заметил твою рыжую макушку в окне…

— Я держу жалюзи закрытыми, — перебил его Хакс и уперся плечом в дверной проем.

— Но ты сразу поймешь, что это ложь, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Кайло. — Поэтому признаюсь сразу, что попросил адрес у Фазмы. Она рассказала мне, что вы, оказывается, давние друзья.

— Я уже догадался, откуда у тебя адрес, но я ведь и не об этом спрашивал. Дело успешно закрыли, Сноук осужден, с тебя все обвинения сняты… Так зачем ты здесь?

— Пришел сказать спасибо за все, что ты сделал для меня.

— Я всего лишь выполнил свою работу.

— Ты всегда так говоришь. Но разве нас с тобой связывает только работа?

— Я не… — начал Хакс, но его остановил щелчок отключившегося чайника.

— Очень надеюсь, что ты варишь кофе, и у тебя найдется лишняя чашка.

Хакс внимательно посмотрел Кайло в глаза, которые будто искрились весельем. На губах играла улыбка, добавляя обаяния чертам его лица. Просто невозможно было отказать, да и не хотелось.

Он отступил в сторону, и Кайло наконец переступил порог его квартиры.

— Кухня прямо по коридору и налево, — подсказал Хакс, закрывая за ним дверь. Кайло быстро исчез за поворотом, послышался звук отодвигаемого стула. А Хакс все стоял в коридоре, пытаясь справиться с колотящимся сердцем.

— Уютная квартира, — вежливо заметил Кайло при его появлении.

— Даже не начинай. — Первый шок от появление Кайло почти прошел, и теперь к нему возвращалась прежняя расслабленность. — Мне здесь нравится, но даже Фазма считает эту квартиру сомнительным вариантом для комфортной жизни. А у тебя запросы явно выше, чем у нее.

— С чего такие выводы?

Хакс открыл шкаф, на мгновение остановился, решая, какие зерна выбрать.

— Начнем с классики средней обжарки, — он повернулся и презентовал Кайло красную пачку «Юлиус Майнл». — С того, что я видел, как ты живешь. Полицейский, вроде меня, называл бы это словом «роскошно».

— Я бы сказал, что заработал на это честным трудом, но ты и так обо мне все знаешь, верно?

— Никто не может знать о другом человеке все, — не согласился Хакс. Он отмерял нужное количество зерен и засыпал их в кофемолку. Ее оглушительный визг, прервал их разговор. Когда зерна смололись, Хакс пересыпал их в джезву, налил воду и поставил на плиту. Воздух наполнился крепким ароматом кофе.

— Хм, для этого наверное люди и сходятся, чтобы узнать со времени друг о друге все, — задумчиво произнес Кайло.

Люди сходятся по десяткам причин, иногда по тем же причинам решают сохранить дистанцию. То, что месяц назад казалось Хаксу очевидным, сейчас требовало переосмысления. Между ними с Кайло больше нет причин, по которым им не следовало бы видеться.

Хакс снова сосредоточился на темной поверхности в джезве. По кромке пошли мелкие пузырики, собираясь в светло-коричневую кремовую пенку.

— Но если вернуться к понятию «роскоши», то в какой-то момент просто привыкаешь к тому, что тебя окружает, — сказал Кайло. — Пока ты был под прикрытием, разве приезжал сюда?

— Нет, в Управлении посчитали, что лучше будет оставаться в Миллениум Тауэр. Поближе к подозреваемому, плюс никто не смог бы за мной проследить. Но к апартаментам я привыкнуть так и не сумел, если ты вдруг об этом.

Хакс разлил кофе по чашкам и поставил их на стол. Кайло тут же пододвинул одну к себе, обхватил ее двумя ладонями и наклонился, вдыхая аромат.

— А вот я за те две недели привык, что ты всегда рядом. Всего парой этажей ниже, — продолжил он и отпил из чашки. — Теперь кажется я понял, о чем ты говорил. Хочу пить такой кофе каждый день.

— И что ты предлагаешь мне? — внутри почему-то все скрутило и слова прозвучали грубее, чем Хакс планировал. — Переехать на жалование лейтенанта полиции в ваш бизнес-класс? Или, может, ты дашь мне место в «Империи»?

— Ты не расслабляешься ни на минуту, и во всем видишь угрозу, даже во мне, — со вздохом пробормотал Кайло. — Знаешь, такое чувство, будто мы поменялись местами. Только я, как оказалось, не даром подозревал тебя в обмане, а вот ты сейчас совершенно напрасно пытаешься отстраниться.

— Кажется я понял, почему вы с Фазмой так сблизились, — перебил его Хакс. — Вы оба заставляете чувствовать себя как на приеме у психотерапевта.

— А мне казалось, так выражают искреннюю заинтересованность в другом человеке, — парировал Кайло. Он снова отпил кофе и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, судя по всему, наслаждаясь вкусом. — Так что ты думаешь?

— Насчет работы?

— Я пришел не предлагать тебе работу.

— Почему? Руководить проектами я не гожусь, но, может, продержусь на варке кофе?

— Потому что я не встречаюсь с коллегами, — ответил Кайло спокойно, игнорируя едкое замечание.

Хакс на мгновение пересекся с ним взглядом, но тут же отвернулся, взял свою чашку с нетронутым кофе и встал на ноги. Хорошо, что хоть кто-то из них готов к прямолинейности.

Нужно было признаться, что стоило только увидеть Кайло на пороге, как внутри все перевернулось. Сказать вслух, что он и сам понимает — нельзя больше откладывать этот разговор.

С того момента, когда они виделись последний раз, еще в офисе Управления, прошло чуть меньше месяца. И все это время Хакс возвращался к мыслями о том, что когда расследование завершится, когда Кайло оправдают и отпустят, он встретится с ним и обо всем поговорит. Что если этого разговора не случится, он обязательно пожалеет.

Но Хакс так и не решился на этот шаг.

За спиной послышался шорох и скрип отодвигаемого стула. Такие минуты имеют особенность тянуться вечно. Внутри все скрутилось в тугой узел и Хакс вздрогнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение к спине. Ладони переместились на плечи, он поддался мягкому давлению и развернулся.

— Я и не думал, что буду так скучать по твоему лицу, — произнес Кайло, придвигаясь ближе.

— Только по лицу?

— Ну, знаешь, — Кайло усмехнулся. — С остальными частями тебя я не знаком.

— Я имел ввиду мою компанию, — Хакс не смог скрыть улыбку. — Но твой вариант мне тоже нравится.

— Если ты хочешь все обсудить…

— Не сейчас, — остановил его Хакс. Он потянулся вперед и закрыл глаза. Одновременно с прикосновением к горячим и пряным от кофе губам Кайло раздался стук в дверь.

— Она ведь уйдет?

— Нет, — Хакс теснее прижался к Кайло. — У нее очень много свободного времени.

— Что же нам тогда делать?

— Может, хочешь подняться наверх и познакомиться с моей кошкой?

— У тебя есть кошка?

— Технически она живет у миссис Танабэ, но…

— Давай сходим, — предложил Кайло. — Только ненадолго.

После полумрака квартиры лестничная площадка показалась слишком светлой. Холл заливали лучи заходящего солнца, проникающие сюда через мозаику, украшавшую входную дверь. Красные, желтые, зеленые и синие, они расчерчивали плитку пола причудливыми узорами.

Кайло, успевший подняться на последнюю ступеньку, обернулся, и одно из ярких солнечных пятен попало на его лицо.

Так и замерев у основания лестницы, Хакс на мгновение вернулся мыслями в тот день, когда они летели в Тихуану. Спроси Кайло у него теперь, он бы сказал, что знает о степенях свободы все. И, чтобы понять их, ему даже не нужно садиться в кабину самолета.

**Author's Note:**

> •Билли Холидей — американская джазовая певица; один из ее хитов называется «Stormy Weather» (ненастная погода).  
> •Джаз Грув (The Jazz Groove) — радиостанция в Сан-Франциско.  
> •Вдова Клико — элитная марка шампанского.  
> •Золотой треугольник — термин, используемый для описания ведущих научно-исследовательских университетов Великобритании, находящихся в Кембридже, Лондоне и Оксфорде.  
> •УБН — управление по борьбе с наркотиками, агентство в составе Министерства юстиции США, занимающееся исполнением федерального законодательства о наркотиках.  
> •Артур Дент — вымышленный персонаж серии юмористических научно-фантастических романов британского писателя Дугласа Адамса, известной под общим названием «Автостопом по галактике»  
> •Обед на небоскребе — известный фотоснимок 1932 года, на котором запечатлены одиннадцать строителей Рокфеллер-плазы: одни читают газеты, другие едят, сидя на балке на уровне 69-го этажа.  
> •Тихуана — город на северо-западе Мексики, крупнейший в штате Нижняя Калифорния и самый западный во всей Латинской •Америке. Даже по мексиканским меркам город с высоким уровнем насилия и преступности.  
> •Олд фешен — коктейль-аперитив на основе бурбона.  
> •Джон Коллинз — лонг дринк на основе джина.  
> •Континенталь 80 — модель кроссовок адидас. Узнаваема по минималистичному дизайну с красно-черной полоской по бокам и схожестью с классическими кроссовками для игры в теннис 80-х годов.  
> •Красный автобус — мировая сеть экскурсионных автобусов Hop-on Hop-off. Характерный цвет автобусов заслужил им неофициальное название.  
> •Чармут — деревня в графстве Дорсет.  
> •Анастасия Беверли Хиллз — американская марка косметики, ставшая широко известной благодаря своей линейке средств по уходу за бровями.  
> •Анкор Портер — марка американского темного пива.  
> •Эшелон — название глобальной системы радиоэлектронной разведки, работающей в рамках соглашения о радиотехнической и разведывательной безопасности Великобритания — США  
> •Колегас! Асэпта нуэстрас дискульпас, пор фавор (исп.) — Коллеги, извините нас, пожалуйста.  
> •Юлиус Майнл — венская кофейная компания  
> •Разукрашенные леди — архитектурный ансамбль из шести однотипных викторианских жилых домов, расположенных по адресу 710–720 Стейнер-стрит.


End file.
